Being Different Contains a little from Inuyasha
by CharlieRayne
Summary: I'm Tenma Tsuyoi. I use most of my time either drawing or training and I like to stay up at night to watch the sky. I downright hate Sasuke and my father, well I guess the theme 'people' would be better and my dream... hmm... don't know
1. Introduction

Being Different – Introduction

Name: Tenma Tsuyoi

Age: Same as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura

D.O.B.: 10th November (Just because that's _my_ b-day! hehe)  
Race: Inu youkai. The Hokage is the only one who knows you're a demon.

**Looks**  
Hair: Silvery and nearly reaches your knees  
Eyes: Dark green (the pupil is a slit)  
Skin: pale

Other: Your eyelids have a dark grey colour making your eyes seem deeper. When you get angry (and I mean REALLY angry) you get blue slashes across your cheeks, the darker the worse. Oh yeah your ears are pointy and you have claws too.

**Clothing**

You're wearing black baggy pants with quite a few pockets for all your stuff, along with a navy blue t-shirt. You wear your protector on your forehead, much like Sasuke, making your bangs cover some of it.

**Personality**  
Traits: Smart, misunderstood and creative  
Likes: To watch the moon and stars, night time  
Hates: SASUKE! (you'll find out why later) And your father for leaving you  
Hobbies: Painting and training  
Goals: For people to understand and accept you

**Fighting Skills**  
Chakra: You don't have full control over it and therefore you often overdo it (C/B-rank)  
Taijutsu: You're an S-rank Taijutsu user  
Genjutsu: You suck pretty much at it (D-rank)

Ninjutsu: Pretty average (B-rank)

Youki: You can use it in your sleep! (S/+-rank)

**Family   
**Mother: Aisu – deceased, died in childbirth  
Father: Toga – you don't know if your father's alive, he left you at Konoha when you were 5 for reasons you don't know. You haven't seen or heard from him since. 


	2. Chapter 1

Being Different – Chapter 1

You were sitting in the classroom in the back waiting for Iruka-sensei and while doing so, you drew in your sketch block. It just happened to be Naruto you were drawing, not because you fancied him or anything, no you took turns on all your classmates, not leaving a single one out of it. You had even drawn Iruka-sensei while he was teaching once, he had caught you in doing so and had been about to scold you, but had stopped when he saw what you had been doing, then he had blushed and told you sorry.

You heard some uproar and decided to look up from your painting to see something very disturbing, Naruto and Sasuke… kissing. You shook your head and quickly went back to drawing, not wanting that image to linger in your mind.

Iruka then entered the call after Naruto had gotten a solid beating from Sakura and Ino. (Poor kid) you thought and wondered why he didn't just beat the crap out of them, but shrug it off thinking that he might have his reasons.

"Starting today, you're all official ninjas, but you are still new genins. It's going to get harder from here" Iruka told the class. You forced yourself to hold back a snicker.

"You'll all be in a group of 3 and a single team of 4 seeing as you're an uneven number, where you'll accomplish missions under a jounin teacher" this got your attention however.

(Please, let it be Shikamaru and Chouji! PLEASE!!!) you thought as you closed your eyes and pressed your hands together.

"We've arranged the groups so that overall abilities are equivalent. I'll now announce them"

He then started call out the names of each group, it was pure torture for you and you almost whished that your team had been #1.

"Next 7th group"

(Oh come on! MY TURN!!)

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura-" a loud "YEAH" then came from Naruto while Sakura looked rather depressed about the group so far.

"Uchiha Sasuke-" now it was Sakura's turn to be overall happy and Naruto's turn to be depressed.

"And Tenma Tsuyoi" your jaw literally dropped ten stores as you starred at Iruka with wide eyes.

"NOOOO!! NOT HIM!!" you yelled and pointed at Sasuke, which surprised quite a few of the other girls in the class.

"8th group. Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino" you were still in some kind of shock so you didn't hear #9th, but your attention got back when you heard the group you had wanted to be in became announced.

"10th group, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji That's the groups" Iruka finished.

"Iruka-sensei! Why is a top-student like me in a group with this guy?!" Naruto complained as he pointed at Sasuke too, well at least you weren't the only one who couldn't stand the Uchiha.

"Sasuke graduated with the highest scores and you, Naruto, had the worst" Iruka told him which made the whole class laugh at Naruto, you felt kinda sorry for him and even though he reeked of fox you decided that moment that you'd help him surpass the Uchiha, if only to annoy the emo.

"This happens because we want to evenly divide abilities between the groups. And because of your bad scores your group got the two in this class with the best scores" at that part you saw Sakura blush a little.

"Oh my scores aren't nearly as good as Sasuke-kun's" she said sounding very flattered.

"I'm not talking about you Sakura, but Tsuyoi" you lifted your head at this.

"I'm sure Naruto's scores can't be bad enough to have the two best in the class on his team, so why don't you just put me somewhere else-" you started but Iruka cut you off.

"No can do"

"What why?!"

"Because I can't just change the groups, Tsuyoi. We've put a lot of work into these groups, wanting nothing but the best and we thought it would be best to team you 4 up" he explained to you.

"Please don't me humiliate myself" you pleaded your sensei, but he shook his head.

"I can't and I won't change the groups" you glared at him and turned your head away with a "humph"

"Don't pull my leg, blockheads" you caught Sasuke say and you turned your face towards him.

"What did you say?!" Naruto exclaimed while two slightly visible blue slashes appeared on your cheeks, you balled your hands into fists and gritted your teeth.

"You want to fight blockhead?"

"Okay maybe I should just get over with it and kill him, then we wouldn't bee an uneven number anymore" you said with an evil glint in your dark green eyes as you cracked your knuckles, making the Uchiha look at you with his annoyed look.

"As if you could" he told you and to be honest you felt VERY insulted.

"Want to put it to the test?!" you asked him and rose from your seat.

"Now sit down right now!" Iruka told both you and Naruto, you both did as you were told, one more unwillingly than the other.

"I'm going to introduce the jounin teachers in the afternoon. Meeting adjourned until then" he had barely finished the sentence before you were out of the classroom, you need to punch something… and hard. Let's just say that some unlucky trees suffered from it.

When you had calmed down you went out to find Shikamaru and Chouji, who were eating lunch with Ino when you found them, not that you minded so you joined them.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru then said all of a sudden as he stared at something behind you, you turned your head in the same direction and watched Naruto sneak upon Sasuke, he then jumped in of the window and attacked Sasuke. Sadly the shutter closed so you weren't able to see what was happening, or rather who was winning.

"Naruto, you're gonna get it if you hurt Sasuke-kun!" Ino said looking very angry, making you snicker.

"Who cares about that jerk" you said rudely. "GO NARUTO!!" you yelled to make sure he heard you.

"What are you saying?!" Ino exclaimed and looked at you like you had grown another head or two.

"I said, who cares about that jerk and go Naruto…" you answered her.

It suddenly got quiet in the room where the two guys were fighting and a soon after Sasuke came out the window.

"Naruto must have gotten beaten instead" Shikamaru said.

"Of course, Naruto is no match for Sasuke-kun" Ino said in a snobbish tone, making you snicker again, she then glared at you.

"That's not Sasuke" was all you said, sure it looked like Sasuke but nothing could prove your nose wrong and I repeat _nothing_.

You got on your feet and jumped to the other roof, you then place yourself in the window looking down at the Uchiha, who had been tied up.

"Having trouble I see" you said with a large smirk on your face as you entered the room. "Well I'm not gonna help you" you told him as he turned his head to glare at you. You then let yourself fall backwards from the window, you spun around in the air and landed gracefully on your feet.

"Shikamaru! Chouji! I'll see you later!" you called, they both waved at you before you took off.

You hurried home to grab a new pencil, you had broken the other one by accident when you heard that you had been teamed up with the Uchiha. As soon as you had gotten your pencil you hurried back to the classroom, not wanting to be late. When you arrived you found that Sakura already was there, you thought no more of it and sat down at a table and started to finish your drawing of Naruto that you had started earlier that day.

It didn't take long before both Naruto and Sasuke arrived as well, but you couldn't quite say the same about your new sensei.

"He's late" Naruto said annoyed and started looking out of the door.

"Naruto, why don't you sit still" Sakura said just as annoyed.

"But our teacher is late! All the other groups went off somewhere with their new teachers already, and Iruka-sensei already went home!" he complained.

"That's not important… hey what are you doing, Naruto?" you then looked up to see Naruto put the eraser on top of the door and couldn't help but chuckle a little as you shook your head before you continued drawing.

"It's his fault for being late" Naruto said sounding very proud of his idea.

"A jounin isn't going to fall for a plain old booby trap like that" Sasuke said, totally killing the mood.

"Yeah wonna bet?" you asked him just as a hand grabbed the door about to fully opened it. The jounin opened it and the eraser felt down on his head, Naruto then started laughing.

"He fell for it! He fell for it!"

"Told you so" you said as you packed away your block and pencil.

"I'm sorry sensei, I tried to stop him, but Naruto-kun didn't listen to me" Sakura said with rosy cheeks.

"Suck up!" you said high enough for her to hear.

"Am not!!"

"Prove me wrong" she then glared at you which made you smirk. Your new sensei then picked up the eraser.

"How should I say this? My first impressions of you guys are…" he said with a thoughtful look on his face even though it was fully covered except his right eye. "I hate you"

He then told you to follow him and you did. A few minutes later you were at the roof of some building, your sensei sitting on the railing while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura was sitting on a stone bench and you on the ground, seeing as there were no further room on the bench and even if there had been you'd probably have preferred the ground anyway.

"Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves?" your sensei said.

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" Sakura asked.

"What you like, hate, your dreams and hobbies, something like that" he suggested.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Me?" he asked and pointed at himself. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I've no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream… I have a few hobbies"

"So all we found out is his name" Sakura said sounding a bit sour.

"Now your turn" Kakashi said. "You first" he added as he looked at Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto" he started as he fiddled with his protector. "I like cup ramen, but I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. I hate the 3 minutes that I've to wait after I put the water on the ramen. My hobby of to eat and compare cup ramen and my dream is to become the Hokage! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence"

"Okay, next"

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like… well the person I like is… (Looks towards Sasuke while blushing) and my hobby is… well, my dream is to… (going all fan girl like)" you snickered and looked away, too embarrassed that she even was on your team.

"And? What do you hate?" Kakashi asked her, ignoring you.

"Naruto!" she answered him.

"Okay, next"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There're many things that I hate and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also I've an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan and to… kill a certain man" both Naruto and Sakura seemed a little freaked out about what your team mate said, you just narrowed your eyes as you looked down on the ground and for the first time in many years there was a sadness to be seen on your face.

"Okay, last one" Kakashi said, making you wake up from your little stream of memories, you looked at him for a short moment before you introduced yourself.

"I'm Tenma Tsuyoi. I use most of my time either drawing or training and I like to stay up at night to watch the sky. I downright hate Sasuke and my father, well I guess the theme 'people' would be better and my dream… hmm… don't know"

"Okay, you 4 all have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow" Kakashi said.

"What kind of mission is that, sir?" Naruto asked all hyper as usually.

"First, we're going to do something that we 5 can do, survival training"

"Survival training? We had plenty of training at the academy" Sakura complained.

"This is no ordinary training" Kakashi told her.

"Then what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked, which made Kakashi laugh. You looked at him with your eyes slightly wide, he had a nice laugh it reminded you of your father's.

"Hey what's so funny sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well if I say this, I'm sure you are going to be surprised" Kakashi answered her. "Out of the 28 graduates, only 9 are going to become genins, the other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66" you widen your eyes, you hadn't expected that one, but you weren't nervous about it.

"No way!! I went through so much trouble! Then what was the final exam for?!" Naruto exclaimed kinda pissed.

"To pick out those who were qualified to become a Genin" Kakashi answered him. "Anyway I'm going to decide if you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5 AM!" you "humphed" not really being that nervous about it, if you didn't pass this time then you'd just pass next time no big deal. You had more or less all eternity anyway so for you to wait a year or two didn't really matter to you.

"Oh, and don't eat any breakfast, you'll throw up if you do" Kakashi added and took off. For some reason you couldn't keep a smirk from playing on your lips.

You looked around for a moment before you grabbed your block and pencil and started drawing again, being done with Naruto you started on Kakashi.

"Hey what are you drawing?" Sakura asked you, you then hugged your block close to your chest and growled at her.

"Forget it, she probably sucks at that too" you heard Sasuke say, making you glare at him.

"One more step out of the line and I'll hurt you BAD!" you threatened him, but you meant every word, he huffed and turned his head away before he got on his feet and left.

"Yeah that's right, run away you bad excuse for an Uchiha" you mumbled, but obviously high enough for him to hear you, seeing as he stopped dead in his tracks. You saw him ball a fist, but then he rushed down the stairs and out of your sight.

"Guess I hit a nerve" you thought out loud.

"Why are you so mean to Sasuke?" Sakura asked you with a slight glare on her face.

"As I told you, I hate him"

"Why?" she continued.

"We were friends once" you said. This caught her attention as well as Naruto's and he sat down next to you. "He said something that I can't forgive him and I won't. My father left me when I was 5 and one day when Sasuke and I were fighting, he said that my father had left me because I was ruining his life. A few weeks later killed Itachi their clan and I told him the same, we've hated each other ever since" you explained and just then you felt your block slip out of your hands, you looked to your left to see that Naruto has stolen it.

"GIVE IT BACK!!"

"Wow, you're really good at this" he said just before Sakura grabbed the block and took a look. She looked at it wide eyed, you glared at them and ripped it out of her hands and put it in your bag faster then lightning.

"Mind your own business" you told them and jumped down from the roof of the building.


	3. Chapter 2

Being Different - Chapter 2

The next morning you woke up at 4:30 and got dressed. You then went to the training grounds. You knew you were early but you'd like to train a little before Kakashi turned up. You were the first to get there so you dropped you bag and started taking a few laps around the area. About 20 minutes late the rest of your team arrived at the same time, both Sakura and Naruto looked very tired, but you wouldn't be able to tell it was early morning by looking at Sasuke and to be honest you weren't that tired either. But you were a demon after all.

You stopped running and started doing push ups.

"How can you be that energetic in the morning?" Naruto whined as he looked at you, looking like he became exhausted just by looking at you.

"Oh come on, join me. I'm in for a spare at the moment" you said with a grin on your face, still doing your push ups except you got up on your left index finger instead of using both hands.

"No thank you" Naruto said rather quickly.

"Your loss"

Time passed by and judging by the sun it had to be around 11, meaning that your sensei was 5 hours late, you were still training when you head somebody say "Hi fellows. Good morning"

You stopped kicking in the air and turned around just as Naruto and Sakura yelled "You're late!!" and looked at your sensei, he looked back at you and you sensed a smile behind his mask, you gave him a respectful nod and dropped onto the ground.

"A black cat crossed my path, so…" he then cleared his throat and said. "Let's move on" he then put a clock on one of the logs.

"Alarm set to 12 PM" he then pulled out 3 bells of his pocket.

"Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me. Whoever can't get a bell will have no lunch"

"What?"

"I'm going to tie you there, and eat lunch in front of you" he said as he pointed towards the logs. You snickered, you just couldn't stop yourself in time and quickly clamped a hand over your mouth.

"But wait, why are there only 3 bells?" Sakura asked, Kakashi chuckled and smiled at her.

"Since there're only 3, at least one will have to be tied to the log" he said. "That person will also fail since he failed to complete the mission, that person will go back to the academy" he added.

You looked at your team mates and they all seemed pretty determined about getting a bell, you rolled your eyes at them. There was something fishy about this 'training' and you were going to find out just what it was, if not you'd probably live anyway.

"It might just be one, or all 4 of you. You can use shuriken since you won't be able to get these unless you have the will to kill me"

(That's the easy part)

"But that's too dangerous sensei!" Sakura said.

"Yeah! You couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser!" Naruto added.

"In society, those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score"

"Don't underestimate him, he _is_ a jounin after all and there's a reason he even got to be one" you told them, making them all look at you and once again you caught Kakashi smiling at you.

"We're going to start after I say 'Ready, start'" just then Naruto attacked him with a kunai, though Kakashi calmly grabbed his hand and went behind him in a flash, pointing the end of the kunai at the back of Naruto's head.

"Don't get so hasty, I didn't stay 'start' yet" he then let go of Naruto. You smirked as a special glint entered your eyes, you were almost shaking so excited were you, you could barely wait to fight this guy.

"But that shows that you have the will to kill me. I think I can finally start liking you 4" he said with a small laugh.

"We're going to start. Ready, start!" you were in the trees in lightning speed and you looked down at him as you rested against the trunk with your arms crossed over your chest.

"Let's have a match fair and square" Naruto called out to Kakashi, making your hit your forehead.

"Hey, aren't you a little weird compared to the others?"

"What's weird is your hairstyle!" Naruto insulted your sensei and charged him, it was so pathetic that you turned away not even wanting to watch. You then went off into the woods were you set up a few traps here and there, after a while you heard Sakura scream, but didn't really think any of it, you knew Kakashi wasn't out to kill you or even really hurt you. You then heard her scream again and this time you got a little concerned so you decide to check it out.

You quickly found her by following her scent and found her passed out on the ground, you poked her a little, but she didn't wake up. You sighed and mumbled curses under your breath. You then heard talking and peeked out of the bush to see Kakashi and Sasuke fighting, you ignored them and dragged Sakura to the closest tree so she could rest against the trunk, instead of lying out in the open, were you did a final check to see if she was alright, when you were satisfied with what you found or rather what you didn't find, you started to watch the battle between the Uchiha and your sensei. Sasuke actually touched one of the bells, which made you smirk a little. In the end Sasuke ended up being buried in the ground with only his head above it, the image made you chuckle.

Kakashi then started reading his book again and jumped up in a tree, you got out of the bushes and smirked at Sasuke who only glared at you.

"I know you're there Kakashi" you told him in a calm voice before you looked up at him, he looked a little surprised that you knew he was there.

"Come down here and let's fight over those stupid bells. It's my turn now" you said and went out into the open, he followed you.

"You'll only need one bell to pass" he said as he put his book away.

"I know, but the others won't be able to get one themselves if it continues like this. They fight you one on one, only thinking about themselves. I don't care if I fail, I've time enough so I plan on beating the shit out of you, take the bells and give them to the rest of my team" you told him and flexed your claws.

Sasuke looked at you with wide eyes, not believing what he was hearing you say, could you really not care more for your own future then that?

"What makes you think that you can beat the shit out of me?" Kakashi asked you with a chuckle.

"Come at me and you'll see" was all you said as you looked at him calmly despite the fact that your body was begging you to launch out after him.

"Very well then" he said and threw a kunai at you aiming for your shoulder; you caught it just before it hit you and threw it back at him with full force. He quickly dodged it, but you appeared behind him and knocked him to the ground with a forceful punch in the back of his head.

"I won't try and kill you if you don't try and kill me, sensei" you said as you looked at him as he got on his feet, he looked at you obviously a little surprised by the fact that you managed to knock him to the ground. "But I'll still beat you"

You held two fingers up to your shoulder and your fingertips started to glow a sickly green, you then smirked and swung your arm, making a whip of poised and chakra emerge from your fingertips. You hit his left upper arm, which made him flinch; you pulled your whip back ready to strike him once again.

(She's on a whole other level) Kakashi thought as he glanced down at where your whip had cut him, it stung terribly and it was bleeding a little. He made some hand signs.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Justu" he said and exhaled the fire aiming for you, but all you did was smirk as you let the flames engulf you, or so it seemed to those who were watching from outside the small inferno.

"TSUYOI!!" you heard Sasuke call out to you, which surprised you above anything as you stood in the middle of your barrier. Was he really worried about you? Oh well, now was not the time to think about that, you could do that once you had gotten the bells. The fire died out and it was only now that Kakashi could see what had happened and why you hadn't even tried to avoid the blast.

"A barrier?"

"Yes and there's why more were that came from" you assured him as you went at him with your claws, you gave him a few scratches here and there, but nothing major, you didn't wanted to kill him after all.

(Is she… toying with me?) Kakashi thought as you attacked him. You took a quick look up at the sky, almost noon, you'd have to get the bells now.

You jumped away from him and swung your whip again, but this time it didn't cut into his skin, it grabbed all 3 bells which soon after ended up in your hand. You looked towards Sasuke and was about to run towards him, when Kakashi blocked your path.

"Oh no you don't" he said. You narrowed your dark eyes and reached out you hand with your palm exposed to the world as if you were watching a newly given ring. Your hand then started to glow green and a few drops of poised ran down your palm and fell onto the ground. It etched its way down through both stone and dirt, you watched as his eyes widen once more. You then let out a large cloud of miasma from your palm, you heard Kakashi started coughing and ran straight through your own cloud of miasma to get to Sasuke. You quickly dug your hand down into the ground using your poised and pulled him op, you put a bell in his hand, making him look at you as if you were crazy.

"Just go before I regret and take it back" you warned him before you sprinted to where you had left Sakura, you found her and put a bell in her pocket. You then heard the alarm go off signalling that the time was up. You'd meet Naruto back there and give him the last bell. When you got back you saw that Naruto was tired to one of the logs, you chuckled a little at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look up at you.

"How did it go Tsuyoi?" he asked you, you smiled at him and placed the last bell in his hands, his eyes widen when you didn't take it back but went to sit beside him.

"What why-?" he started but you cut him off.

"Be quiet will you" he looked at you for a moment, but stayed quiet.

(Thank you, Tsuyoi-chan)

Soon the whole team was there, you could hear their stomachs growl and thanked god that you were made of better material than that.

"Your stomachs are growling, eh?" Kakashi said looking at you guys with his arms crossed.

"By the way the result of this training, none of you need to return to the Ninja Academy"

"What? But all I did was faint. Was that okay?" Sakura asked, making you slap your forehead. Both Sakura and Naruto shouted with joy.

"Does that mean that we 4…?" Naruto asked with a large grin on his face.

"No you 3… should quite being ninjas!" they all stopped doing whatever they were doing and got shocked looks on their faces.

"What why? They all have a frigging bell!" you snapped at Kakashi. "And what about me? You said that none of us had to return to the Academy!"

"They don't pass because they are just kids who doesn't even deserve to be ninjas" at that Sasuke charged him out of anger, but got sat on… -.-'

"See? You're all just kids"

"Don't sit on Sasuke!!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Do you guys think being a ninja is easy? Why do you think we're training by breaking up into groups?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"In other words you 3 don't understand the answer of this test, unlike Tsuyoi"

"Answer?" Naruto said a little confused.

"That's right. The answer to determine whether you pass or not" Kakashi said, looking at the rest of your team with angry eyes, while you just stood there being a little confused yourself.

"We've been asking what it is…" Sakura tried, but failed miserably.

"Geez, are your brains empty? You don't understand why you're all in a group?" Kakashi asked sounding why angrier than what an old lady's blood pressure would be able to handle.

"So what about 4 people in a group?!" Naruto asked sounding a little disparate.

"Teamwork"

"But why would we use teamwork when there's only 3 bells? If 4 people work hard to get it, one person will have to bite the bullet and a group conflict will occur instead of teamwork" Sakura said pointing out the obviously.

"Of course. This test tries to put you 4 up against each other. In this situation, we select those who can prioritize teamwork before themselves, just like Tsuyoi did"

"But she fought on her own too" Sasuke said only to get his head pushed into the ground by Kakashi's foot.

"Yeah, but you heard what she said didn't you Sasuke? She said that you'd never get yourself a bell if you continued to fight me one on one! The only reason why she didn't fight me along with you was because she knew you'd reject her! Naruto, because you're too stubborn and want to prove yourself. You Sakura because the only thing you cared about was Sasuke and you, Sasuke because you thought that the others would only get in your way. Tsuyoi decided to get the bells herself, but to give them to you and when I tried to stop her from giving Sasuke one, she threatened to kill me, if I hadn't gone underground her attack _would_ have killed me and didn't young Tsuyoi here tell us that she downright hate Sasuke just last night?"

They all looked at your sensei with wide eyes and then turned their gaze to you; you looked down at the ground not wanting to meet their stare for some reason.

"Missions are done in groups. It's true that ninjas need well developed individual abilities, but teamwork's so much more important. An individual action that disrupts the teamwork will result in danger or even death for the team mates. For example…" Kakashi reached into his back and pulled out a kunai and put at Sasuke's throat, you reacted instinctively and your fingertips started to glow again.

"Sakura! Kill Naruto, or Sasuke's going to die!" you made yourself ready to strike at your sensei, making your fingertips start glowing while Naruto started looking from your sensei and to Sakura with a very nervous expression, while she looked to be considering actually killing poor Naruto.

"That's what will happen" Kakashi said and removed the kunai, you relaxed again and your fingers stopped glowing.

"Oh you surprised me" Sakura said and sighed in relief along with Naruto, while all you did was watching the kunai very carefully as your sensei swung it around his index finger.

"After getting someone taken hostage, you'll be faced with a difficult decision, and someone will die" he said and put away the kunai as he got off Sasuke's back. "In every mission, you put your life on the line"

He then walked to the large stone behind him and looked at it.

"Look at this… the numerous names carved into this stone. All these names are those praised as heroes in this village"

"I like that! I like that!" Naruto exclaimed. "I've decided that I'm going to have my name carved into that!" you gasped at his words and thought that he defiantly didn't know what he was saying! "A hero! A hero! I'm not gonna die a useless death!"

"But they're not normal heroes" Kakashi told him.

"So what kind of heroes were they?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Those who were K.I.A" Kakashi answered him after a few moments, you could sense he was sad, did he have any precious ones that had their name put on that stone?

"K.I.A?"

"Killed in action" you answered him and a tick cover of sadness filled the air around your small group.

"This is a cenotaph. The names of my friends are carved into it as well"

A few minutes of silence followed after that, Kakashi then turned around and looked at you.

"I'll give you another change. However the battle for the bells will be much harsher after lunch. Only eat lunch if you're up for the challenge. But don't let Naruto eat! If anyone feeds him, the person will fail immediately!" he said strictly as he collected the bells again.


	4. Chapter 3

Being Different -Chapter 3

"I'm okay even if I don't eat! I'm okay!" Naruto said while the rest of you were eating your lunch, you looked at him with pity in your dark eyes as she stomach growled again. You then saw that Sasuke held out his lunch for Naruto to take.

"Here"

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Sensei just said that-" Sakura exclaimed as she looked around as if to make sure that Kakashi weren't watching them.

"Don't worry, I don't sense him nearby. We 4 are going to get the bells together. It's only going to curse trouble if he's hungry" Sasuke said.

(Yeah you might not sense him Uchiha, but I can still smell him) you thought, but decided not to tell them, it would only make them starve Naruto if they knew there was a change of failing because your sensei was looking. Sakura then offered him her lunch.

"Thanks" Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

"You don't need to thank me, just eat and hurry" she told him.

"But um…"

"I'm on a diet… I mean, I eat less than Sasuke-kun, so don't worry about it" she told him.

"I can't use my hands" Naruto then said making Sakura look at him with a wild look on her face.

"Hurry! We don't know when he's gonna return" Sasuke said making you roll your eyes, knowing full well that he was watching you right now, but you had figured this one out. He wanted you to feet Naruto and then stand op to him once he caught you in doing so.

"I'm only going to do this once. You understand?!" Sakura snapped at Naruto obviously both angry and embarrassed that she had to feed him. She then fed him some rice and just as he had swallowed a dark cloud appeared and Kakashi appeared out of it with a really pissed look on his face.

(God he's a good actor…) you thought as you went in front of Naruto and Sakura, knowing full well that Sasuke wouldn't let you protect him and besides he was capable of doing that himself anyway so why bother?

"You 4 broke the rule. Are you prepared for the punishment?" Kakashi said and did some hand signs, the sky turned dark and it started lightning.

"Any last words?" he then asked you.

"But! But! But! You said that…"

"We're a 4 man team right?" Sasuke said cutting Naruto off.

"Yeah! We 4 are one!" Sakura added. You rolled your eyes at the way it sounded, but said nothing about it.

"YEAR! THAT'S RIGHT!" Naruto yelled as he kicked a little with his legs as the only thing he could do.

"Yeah, just bring it on Kakashi. We can take you on anytime!" you added. I could even do that by myself, but with their help I wouldn't have to ruin my cover as a human you thought.

"So you 4 are one eh?" Kakashi asked, he then looked at you all after turn and a large smile then appeared on his face. "You pass"

"What?" Sakura said obviously confused as to why you passed.

"You 4 are the first. People I had previously were blockheads who just listened to what I said. In the world of ninjas, those who break the rules are scum, but those who don't take care of their friends are even worse scum" Kakashi told you guys, you all looked at him with admiration in your eyes. Even though he's just a human, he's pretty cool you thought.

"The training ends here. Everyone pass! The 7th group will start doing missions stating tomorrow!"

"I did it! I did it! I'm a ninja! I'm a ninja!" Naruto kept saying over and over again, making a small smile play on your lips.

"Let's go home" Kakashi then said and started to walk away, Sasuke and Sakura did the same.

"HEY!! UNTIE THE FRIGGING ROPE!!" Naruto yelled at them making you laugh at him. You then went over to him and cut the rope with your claws.

"Thank you Tsuyoi-chan" he said and rubbed his wrists a little.

"Anytime, Naruto. Come let's ho some real food, my treat" you said and turned to leave.

"RIGHT ON!!!" Naruto yelled once he realised what you had just said and then followed you back to the village. You sat down at Ichiraku and ordered some ramen for both you and Naruto, both of you started wolfing it down, you then looked at each other and started laughing for some reason. You both eat quite a few bowls of ramen.

"How did you get the bells from Kakashi earlier?" he asked you when you left Ichiraku.

"I fought him what else?" you answered.

"WHAT?! You actually fought him fare and square?!" he exclaimed.

"Hai" you said with a slight smirk on your face. You then stopped dead in your tracks when you found Naruto down on his knees in front of you. ("Anime vain" this looks _so_ wrong!)

"Please Tsuyoi-chan! Train me!!" he begged you.

"Yeah yeah, maybe just get back on your feet please!" you said and looked away, you just knew your face had turned deep crimson.

"YEAH HA!!" Naruto cried out and jumped up and down, he then looked at you. "Hey, why are you blushing?"

"Never mind…" you mumbled and turned around as you started to walk away. Leaving Naruto standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face, not understanding just why you were acting like that.

It had been a couple of days since you graduated, you had just finished your mission to bring back a cat named Tora. You had done nothing but being on the edge ever since you were told that you were to bring back a cat and that it needed to be alive too. You were standing in the office after just having returned Tora, you stood behind Kakashi with a deep growl in your throat as you glared at the cat, which hissed at you.

The Hokage was smiling at you the whole time, while the others just stared at you not really knowing what your problem was, when all you wanted was to tear that tomcat to pieces.

"Now then, Kakashi's 7th unit's next mission is: Babysitting Yojyu-sama's boy, grocery shopping at the neighbouring town, helping dig up potatoes at-"

"NO!" Naruto cut the Hokage off. "No thanks to all of those! I want a more exciting mission! Choose something else!"

You were still a little on the edge from being in the same room as a breathing cat, but you agreed with Naruto, you could easily do something else than all of this stuff. Even though you could easily see the practice in it and understand the reason for you to do missions like that at some point, but you were getting sick and tired of it.

"Idiot! You're still a naïve ninja!" Iruka told him. "Everyone needs to start with the easy missions to gain experience!"

"But we've only been on dumb missions lately!" Naruto said but was cut off by Kakashi hitting him in the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Cut it out Naruto" the Hokage then started to explain how they decide who they should put on which missions and how they where separated into ranks A, B, C, and D according to the difficulty of the mission. Naruto wasn't really listening and then they started to argue about it, until the Hokage agreed to give you a C-ranked mission. Your mission was to escort someone.

"Would you please come in" the Hokage said and an old man entered the room.

"What? They're all kids!" he complained and drank out of the bottle he held in his hand. (Sake)

"Hey is the smallest one there with the idiotic face really a ninja?" the old man then asked.

"Ahaha! Who's the smallest one with the idiotic face?" Naruto asked, the 4 of your then gathered. You were the tallest with your 5 feet, making you a little taller than Sasuke, who was a little taller than Sakura, who was taller than Naruto.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he yelled and was struggling against Kakashi who was holding him up in the back of his jacket.

"Don't kill the man you're supposed to escort, idiot!" he told him.

"Keh, maybe we should just fail this mission on purpose then" you thought out loud, making the old man look at you as you rested your arms behind your head and glared at him in the corner of your eye.

"You can fail the mission all you want, Tsuyoi. Because you're not going" the Hokage said making you freeze for a moment, you then snapped your head towards him.

"WHAT?!"

"Huh? Hey! Why aren't Tsuyoi joining us?!" Naruto complained and glared at the old Hokage, who merely laughed at you.

"Because I have another mission for her" that made you raise an eyebrow.

Sasuke's POV

"Keh, maybe we should just fail this mission on purpose then" Tsuyoi said as she glared at the old man in the corner of her eyes as she rested her arms behind her head. You looked at her somewhat agreeing with her, he had come for your help then he really shouldn't insult you like that.

"You can fail the mission all you want, Tsuyoi. Because you're not going" the Hokage said making her freeze for a moment, she then snapped her head towards him making her long silvery hair crack like whips.

"WHAT?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, it was quite some time ago you had seen her that angry.

"Huh? Hey! Why aren't Tsuyoi joining us?!" Naruto complained and glared at the old Hokage, who merely laughed at them for some reason. Maybe little Tsuyoi just wasn't good enough for a C-ranked mission and therefore had to stay home, you were way better than her that was for sure.

"Because I have another mission for her" you froze and stared at the Hokage when he said that. A mission for her _alone_?! That couldn't be, oh well she'd probably just have to do all the boring stuff the old man had read out loud to you when you got at the office. The thought almost made you smirk.

"Would you be so kind to leave and explain the mission to the rest of team 7?" the Hokage asked the old man who just nodded and strolled out the room. How come you weren't aloud to know what kinda mission the Hokage was gonna give Tsuyoi? You looked at Kakashi who had a serious look on his face.

"Kakashi-sensei what's going on?" Sakura asked him. He stopped and looked at her then at you and Naruto, who also looked quite confused as to why Tsuyoi wasn't going to join you guys on the mission.

"I don't know the details and I'm not supposed to tell you, but I guess I can let you know that Tsuyoi isn't what you'd call normal" Kakashi explained them.

"What do you mean? I think she's pretty normal in her own way just like everyone else" Sakura said, not really understanding what your sensei was talking about not that you completely understood him either.

"Right now behind these walls, Tsuyoi's being assigned her very first A-ranked mission" you practically choked on your breath while both Sakura and Naruto was looking at your sensei with wide eyes and dropped jaws. How could she possibly be assigned an A-ranked mission?! She was only a Genin and a weak one at that! You could feel your anger rise towards her, you weren't gonna loose to _her_! You weren't gonna loose to anybody!

"Oh so the only good kid was taken away huh?" the old man said as he once again took a large pull at the bottle, making you glare at him.

Back to your POV

You watched as you team left the room along with the old geezer and turned your attention towards the Hokage.

"As I said, I have another mission for you" the Hokage said. You narrowed your eyes as you looked at him.

"We've heard about some trouble in the Land of Rice Fields and we want you to check it out. We're afraid that somebody is trying to take it over" the old man explained you and handed you a scroll with some information on a guy on it.

"Orochimaru?" you read out loud, you quickly skimmed what it said about him and your knees almost collapsed. "A SANNIN??!!!"

"Yes, there are numerous reasons that I chose you for this mission" the Hokage said and rested his old chin against his hands. "I know that you're strong enough for this mission. You have and advantage since it's as good as impossible for anybody to sneak upon you without knowing that they are there in good time. You're smart and there's one more thing to it" he said and looked at you with the most serious face you had seen him wear so far.

"And that is?" you asked him, not really knowing if you wanted to know or not.

"We need you to bate as well. You see word has reached us that Orochimaru has been interested in the Uchiha clan recently"

"So you think that if I fight him proving myself stronger than the Uchihas, then he'll forget about them and leave them alone?" you asked already knowing the answer. The Hokage nodded telling you that you were right.

"But then he'll come after me? Is that any better?" you asked, making the Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"Between the two of us, Tsuyoi, I think it's a whole lot better" he said making you wide your eyes slightly.

"I hope you're right"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_ i 3 months later… /i _

You still haven't returned from your mission in the Land of Rice Fields, nobody has heard anything from you in the time you were gone.

Naruto was running down the bridge to his team mates.

"Good morning Sakura-chan" he said brightly with a smile, that is until he noticed Sasuke, his face then turned foal and both boys glared at each other before turning their head away with a "humph", making poor Sakura felling very awkward in the middle of it all.

She really hated to admit it, but she actually missed you and your strange ways, somehow you always managed to make Naruto and Sasuke forget about their rivalry, if not only for a bit. It had never been this awkward when you had been around, you'd just give them a witty comment and they'd shut up while glaring at you.

They then started on their daily missions, which didn't quite turn out for the best for Naruto.

Later that day you were walking through the gates of Konoha, you sighed and you took a deep breath, taking in the scent of your home. How you had missed it even though it had only been 3 months, you then caught a scent and a smile crossed your lips. You followed it, but stopped when you heard the person whose scent you had been following say:

"Konohamaru do I look weak?"

"Weaker than Sasuke" a kid then answered.

"Then it's a good thing that looks aren't all huh?" you said as you stepped out from behind the fence, making them all turn to look at you.

"TSUYOI-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled and literally tackled you to the ground, with his arms around your neck almost chocking you out of pure joy of seeing you again.

"Well… hi" was all you said as you got on your feet, making Naruto dangle around your neck.

"Wow, you've grown Tsuyoi-chan" Sakura said with wide eyes, you looked at her and then looked down at yourself. Yeah okay instead of being 5 feet tall you were now 5.6 feet and you had really started to grow in other places too, you knew it was really strange for a human to grow like that in only 3 months, but for demons it was quite normal and it usually happened as soon as the pups were on their own and out of the safe environment, because then they'd have to mature to handle themselves.

"Yeah a bit" you said with a grin and it was only now that Naruto noticed that he had no chance of touching the ground.

"Arrh! How can you grow like that?!" he exclaimed and let go of you, you scratched the back of your head not really knowing what you should tell him.

"How would I know?" you asked sounding a little annoyed.

"So… how did your mission go?" Sasuke asked you catching you a little off guard.

"What can I say? It dragged on" you answered him casually.

"That was an A-ranked mission wasn't it? Is that really all you have to say about it?" he asked you, you could sense that he was about to get angry with you for some reason.

"Where're you getting at Sasuke?" you asked him with a raised eyebrow and crossed your arms over your well developed chest.

"Where I'm getting at is did you or did you not complete your mission" he said in a harsh tone that made Sakura look a little scared of him, while Naruto looked at him as if saying 'What the fuck is your problem?'.

"I guess you can that I completed, though I didn't get as much info as I had wanted to" you answered him as you looked at him with an emotionless stare. "´But what is it to you Sasuke?"

"How could _you_ of all people get an A-ranked mission, while I'm still stuck at C and D?! What is it that you obviously have that I lack!?" you took a step back because of his sudden outburst. You looked at him with pity in your dark green eyes.

"Sa-Sasuke, what makes you think that you lack anything?" you asked him a little unsure about how he actually felt. You sighed and looked up at the sky, it was well past noon and you had promised the Hokage to go to his office the moment you got back, if you hurried then you'd probably be able to make it without him saying anything about it.

"Look, let's talk about this later. I gotta go see the Hokage" you said and started walking away.

"Running away?! Is that all you did on your mission too?!" in a blink of the eye you had him pinned by the neck with his back against the fence, the slashes on your face had a light blue colour but they were visible and easy to see.

"Okay I've found one thing you lack, Sasuke" you said his name as if it had a foul taste in your mouth. "You lack everything that has anything to do with what's not egoistical! What could I possible have done for you to treat me like this huh?" he looked at you with those eyes that could have made somebody drop dead. You then leaned in, your cheeks were actually touching.

"Maybe I should have accepted Itachi's offer back then, but for some reason I found that my ex-best friend was more important than whatever he could offer me" you whispered into his ear. You felt him tense at your words, you closed your eyes for a second before you dropped him and walked away. You hated yourself for saying what you did, but you had to since you couldn't exactly tell him that you had done nothing but trying to save his ass the last 3 months.

You arrived at the Hokage's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter" you heard the old man call from inside the room. You opened the door and entered, making the old man you had come to respect look at you with wide eyes while Iruka, who was sitting beside him stared at you with a slight blush across his face.

"What can I say? I'm back" you said as you went up to the desk.

"So early? You've really grown since last time I saw you Tsuyoi" the Hokage said making Iruka look at him wide eyed.

"Are you telling me that this is _the_ Tsuyoi? The little girl from 7th group?" he asked with shock written all over his face. You sighed.

"You really need to start telling other people about my case, Hokage-sama" you said and scratched yourself behind you left ear.

"You might be right about that, but that'll have to wait. How did your mission go?" he asked and rested his old head on his hands as he exhaled some smoke.

"Well, I guess you could say that I completed, I caught his attention no doubt about it, but I'm afraid that, even though he has taken an interest in me, I haven't got as much information as I had hoped. I don't know exactly why he's after the target, but I've heard some disturbing rumors and if that's the case then we'll have to act fast" you answered him, not wanting to give out too much information. Not because you didn't want to tell the Hokage, but because you could smell Naruto just outside the door listening intently to what you were saying. Besides if it only was rumors then there was no reason to worry anybody about it.

"But he send me here, saying that I should keep a watch over the village, I'm positive that he'll take action within the next month or so"

"How can you be so sure?" Iruka asked you.

"Because he told me to keep a good watch on our defense and to watch you, Hokage-sama" you answered your old sensei.

"Hmm… tell me when you know more" the Hokage said. You nodded as your response as was about to leave when the old man stopped you.

"Have you considered taking the Chunin exam?" you stopped and looked back at the Hokage over your right shoulder.

"The Chunin exam? Is that now?" you asked and turned fully around to face him.

"Yes, the first day will take place in 5 days. You'll have until the exam to decide whether you'll participate or not" he told you with a serious look on his old face. "And I'll let you know that Kakashi vouched for you, he also have your application so go see him" you nodded.

"But aren't the Chunin exam taken in 3 man groups? My group's a 4 man group, won't that seem a little unfair or something like that?" you asked.

"It might, but there's a reason you got on that team"

"Yeah I know, Iruka-sensei explained me the first day that it was because of Naruto's bad grades…"

"That's not the only reason" the Hokage cut you off, making you look at him questioningly.

"The main reason is because of Sasuke-" you held out your hand, mentioning for the old man to be quiet. You looked towards the door, knowing the Naruto was still eavesdropping and went to the door, you then kicked it up scaring the shit out of Naruto who was looking at you with wide eyes.

"I think you've heard enough, Naruto" you told him as you looked at him with your dark green eyes. All 3 shinobi looked at you, one of them more surprised then the other. Naruto nodded heavily and quickly sprinted off, you then turned around and closed the door as you once again faced the Hokage.

"Now what were you saying about Sasuke?" you asked him as you took a seat in front of him.

"As I said, the main reason for you to be in the 7th group is that we're afraid that young Sasuke might try and do something stupid. You know his intentions, you've known him most of your life, and you're his best friend"

"I'm not his friend anymore I'm afraid. He sees me as someone to surpass" you said and looked down at the ground at the last part.

"How can you be so sure?"

"He got really angry when I got this mission, kept saying something like 'what do you have that I don't' and such. And about our friendship, well it happened a long time ago…"

_Flashback_

"_I can see why your father left you!" Sasuke snapped at you, making you look at him with wide eyes, not really wanting to believe what he was saying._

"_What?"_

"_With all the trouble you are you must have been ruining his life!!" you gasped as you looked at him, holding your small hands clenched against your chest. Your arms started to lightly shake and tears were welling up in your dark green eyes, you then turned on your heels and ran away._

"_Just run away from the truth!!" you heard him call after you as you sprinted down the street, not looking where you were going and not caring._

_You ran into somebody making you fall on your butt, you covered your eyes with your hands to hide your tears. Your stuffed nose then caught a familiar scent that made you look up, you had run into a young man, his black eyes were looking down at you with close to no emotion. He reached out his hand to help you up on your feet, but instead you leaped on him and hugged him tightly around the neck. You felt him stiffen out of surprise and probably because he weren't used to contact too, but you didn't care._

"_I-Itachi-s-san" you sobbed as you hid your tearstained face in his chest. He slowly placed a hand on your back and placed his other arm beneath your bottom so you wouldn't dangle around his neck as he walked down the street. You didn't know where he was going and you didn't really care either, heck you didn't even care that you could smell blood on him, you just wanted him to comfort you. He was the only other person in the whole village that you knew well enough to cry in front of, you had often joked around with him and it was actually the first time he saw you crying._

_You were crying so hard that you didn't even notice that he carried you home, before you were gently put down on your bed._

"_I-Itachi-san, am… am I a terrible person?" you asked him as he was about to leave. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at you, he then went back to you bed and sat down at on the edge of the bed._

"_What makes you say that?" he asked you, still no emotions showing on his face that looked so much older than what it really was._

"_Sa-Sasuke-kun said that… that I, that my father left because I'm… ruining his life" you sobbed, you almost couldn't force the words over your lips, they hurt so much._

"_Come here" he said and pulled you onto his lap, making you rest your small head against his chest._

"_No parent would think that their child's ruining their live" he then told you, not completely used to the comforting role._

"_It's probably true anyway…" you said with a tint of anger in your hoarse voice. Itachi looked down at you not really understanding why you were saying that and for a moment, even if it was only a short one, pity was to be seen on his face._

"_Itachi-san?" you asked and looked up at him meeting his gaze, your eyes red and puffy from all the crying and you were slowly getting a headache from the salty smell._

"_What is it?"_

"_If your child was a demon, would you leave them?" you asked him. His eyes widen for a brief moment as he looked at you and you noticed, you then looked down at your lap with your eyes screwed up. Your father had explained to you what you was just a month ago, then two weeks later he left and now Sasuke was being mean to you and didn't wanted to be your friend anymore, and now you had told Itachi, or in other words you knew that he knew now, would he leave you too? You started shaking again, but stopped when you were gently pushed against other body and then just held there._

"_Tsuyoi, I'll be leaving in a few days…" you bit the inside of your cheek to force yourself not to start hiccupping, but also to prevent yourself from screaming, it hurt so much in the left side of the chest that you almost couldn't take it anymore._

"_If you want, I could take you with me away from here and all the pain" you stopped shaking at his words and looked up at him once again a little surprised by his offer. His face was as emotionless as always but the rest of his body expressed all the emotions he wouldn't let creep upon his face._

"_Together we would be powerful, Tsuyoi. We might even find your father out there"_

"_But… but what about Sasuke-kun?" you asked in a small voice._

"_Do you still care for him after what he said? Can you forgive him?" you thought about his words for a few seconds._

"_I, I don't know, but-"_

"_Then come with me" he cut you off. "Just the two of us, forget about Sasuke and the rest of Konoha. They have never been very kind to you have they?" you slowly shook your head, remembering all too well what had been said behind your back then the grownups thought you couldn't hear it, how other kids bugged you because you looked a little different._

"_I can't leave Sasuke-kun, I… he, he'd be alone then… even if we're not friends anymore… if I was still here then he wouldn't be all alone" you said as you stopped crying. You really wanted to go with Itachi, get out of Konoha and find your father, and travel around with Itachi, but you just couldn't bring yourself to leave Sasuke. It stung in your chest just by thinking of it, what kind of friend would you be anyway if you did? Even though you weren't friends anymore._

"_It's getting late, you should go to bed" he said as he rose from the bed, placing you on the floor and helped you get out of your clothes, though you were perfectly capable of doing so yourself. He then tucked you in, making sure you were comfortable in your bed under your covers._

"_I want to give you something, Tsuyoi" he then said making you look up at him in wonder, he then sat down on your bed again and then without warning pressed his lips against yours. He then forced you to swallow something you didn't know what was and pulled away._

"_I'm sorry" he said and went to the door. "If you should regret not leaving with me, you could always try and find me on your own"_

_That's the last you remember before passing out from the drug he had forced you to swallow._

_The next morning you were woken up by someone knowing on the door, you groggily got out of bed, the drug still having some effect on you as you went to get the door. You opened up to look at the Hokage, you narrowed your eyes not really understanding what he was doing at your place this time at day._

"_Go back in and get dressed, we're going to the hospital" he told you and you so. He told you on the way what had happened last night, that Itachi had whipped out the whole clan except for Sasuke. You eyes widen and you had sprinted to the hospital, not caring that the nurses said that you couldn't go see the Uchiha. You went in and found him knocked out, you then found yourself a chair and sat down, and staying there until the Hokage told you to leave._

_You were so angry with Sasuke when you were walking around outside the hospital, seeing as that was the only way for the nurses to keep you out of Sasuke's room, first he hurts you, then he worries you and then he pisses you off by not waking up when you pleaded him to almost crying. AGAIN! _

_Why were you actually that worried about him? He didn't deserve it, maybe… maybe Itachi had been right, maybe if you hurried up then you could catch up with him and leave this hellhole once and for all. You then felt that sting in your chest again, the same sting you had felt the night before when you had thought about leaving._

_Damn you Sasuke you hissed in your mind. You then saw the doors to the hospital open and Sasuke stepped out, you stooped walking and looked at him, he looked broken. Very much like crockery that had been dropped on the floor and only waited to get thrown out._

"_You know what Sasuke, he probably did them a favor" you called out to him. "You were ruining their lives anyway"_

_End of Flashback_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

You were sitting in a room looking down at a piece of paper. You looked up at the watch to see that you still had 44 minutes before the last question would be given to you. You skimmed through the first 9 with your dark green eyes and almost yawned.

They send me on an A-ranked mission and yet I still have to take a bloody exam that'll only aloud me to do B-ranked missions you thought with a sigh, oh well why not get a better rank when you had the chance? If not then at least for the sake of your team mates. You looked down at Naruto to see him shaking with nervousness and he seemed very uncomfortable, you actually felt sorry for him.

You rested your cheek on your left hand as you looked down at your paper bored out of your mind, you hadn't started to answer the questions yet. The guy beside you looked at you and seemed to be rather amused about your behavior; you took a quick look down at his paper to get his name:

_ i Abumi Zaku /i _.

You then looked up at him again to see that he was a sound ninja, you then gave him a death glare making him look very surprised by your sudden actions.

"Bipolar bitch" you heard him mutter.

"Shut up" you said out loud making all the Jounin and your team mates look at you as you glared at Zaku. He returned your glare this time, but quickly looked away when he noticed the pale blue stripes on your cheeks begin to appear. You then turned your back at him still not doing anything about your paper.

You looked up at the watch again, 30 minutes left. You then decided that you should get started and took a look on you paper. You then skillfully grabbed your pencil and started writing the answers down when you felt somebody watching you, you turned your head and saw that a kid from the row behind you was staring intently at your back. He had long dark brown almost black hair and very pale eyes, you narrowed your eyes a bit wondering why he was looking at you like that. The veins around his pale eyes were visible, there had to be something special about those eyes. You then took a brief look at his paper even though you weren't be able to tell what he had written, but you were able to tell that he had done the very same questions as yourself.

So that's what you're doing you thought as you wrote a wrong answer, you then saw him write the same thing and erase it the moment you did. You then slightly shook your head and concentrated on your test again.

10 minutes left and you had finished your questions, having had an A-ranked mission really did pay off in the end, you grinned and leaned onto the desk you were sitting at. You rested your head on your arms and forced back a yawn. You noticed your examiner was looking at you and you lifted your head from the table and looked back at him, he seemed a little surprised by this making you smirk. You then shook your head as you tried not to snicker as you leaned back down on the table.

"Looks like we've already dropped the incompetent ones. I'll now give you the last question since 45 minutes have already passed" you heard him say and you tiredly lifted your face from the desk and looked at him with a slightly rebellious attitude.

"But before that, there's one thing I must say… there will be one special rule for this last question" this caught your attention almost making you get on your toes to be sure you got it right.

"This is a hopeless rule. First you are all going to choose if you whish to take this 10th question of not" you narrowed your eyes at this, that was quite unusual.

"Choose? So what happens if we don't take the 10th question?" a girl from the Sand Village asked, she seemed rather out of it in your eyes.

"If you choose not to take it, your point will be reduced to 0, in other words you'll fail. Your two other team mates will fail along with you" you looked down at your team, Sakura looked shocked and Sasuke seemed… slightly angry about it, while Naruto was about to wet himself.

"And here is the other rule, if you choose to take it and you get it wrong, you will…"

CUT THE CRAP AND TELL ME!!!!! you forced yourself not to glare at him for making you wait, you really weren't good at that kinda thing.

"Lose the privilege to take the Chunin exam forever!"

"What kind of dumb rule is that?!" you heard Kiba yell. "There should be those here who have taken the Chunin exam, in the past!"

The next that happened kinda scared you, your examiner, Ibiki started laughing. What's the deal about examiners and laughing?! Kakashi did to… unless you thought as you looked down at the desk. Was he trying to make you nervous? That would explain a lot of things then.

"You were unlucky. This year, I am the rule" he said. You were sure about it now, Kakashi had used that sentence too when you became a Genin. He was trying to make you give up, most likely to pick out those who were able to stand the pressure, it was all making sense.

"That is why I gave you the option of quitting. Those who aren't confident can choose not to take it and take the exam next year or the year after that" he then laughed again. You looked down at your team mates, really hoping that they had figured out this one too.

"Let's begin. Those who'll not be taken this 10th question, raise your hands. After we confirm your numbers, we'll have you leave" some then started raising their hands and the Jounin who was watching you started to write down their numbers.

Please figure this one out too, guys you thought as you looked at them all with somewhat pleading eyes. Then Naruto raised his hand, making you stare at him with wide eyes. Was he really gonna quit? You'd never have thought that about Naruto, you looked down at the desk with closed eyes. Your eyes snapped back open when you heard something small into one of the desks, the sound being much louder to you than the others, you looked up to see that Naruto had slammed his hand into his desk.

"Screw you! I'm not gonna run away!" he then said making your eyes widen, a smile then crept onto your lips as your watched him with a proud look in your dark eyes.

"I'll take this question. Even if I become a Genin forever, I'm, gonna become a Hokage no matter what anyway!" he then stood up, glaring at your examiner.

"I'm not scared!" he yelled at him and sat down with his arms crossed over his chest. Go you, Naruto

"I'll ask one more time. This is a choice that will impact your life, if you want to quite, now is the chance" Ibiki said.

"I'm not gonna go back on my words. That's my 'Way of the Ninja'" Naruto said.

"Besides if this was a real mission what kinda ninja would that make us then if we backed out just because we would get another chance later?" you asked making Ibiki look at you with the same look in his eyes that he had Naruto, a look of slight surprise mixed with something you couldn't quite read.

"This whole scenery reeks of a life and death situation, only out in the real world, we won't get the choice to quit, which is why you're trying to make us do so" Zaku looked at you with slightly wide eyes and you glared at him for even looking your way.

Ibiki then looked at the Jounins that had been watching you, they nodded and he nodded at them as he stepped forward.

"Nice determination" he said. "Then… for the first exam, everyone here…Passes!"

"Wait! What's the meaning of that?" Sakura asked getting on her feet. "We pass already? What about the 10th question?" you snickered making her turn to glare at you.

"Shut up Tsuyoi!" she snapped at you, making you smirk at her.

"There was no such thing to begin with, or you can call the two-choice question the 10th question" Ibiki told her.

"Hey! So what about those previous 9 questions?! It was all a waste!" the girl from the Sand Village exclaimed looking rather angry with your examiner.

"No it wasn't, the 9 questions accomplished their purpose. The purpose to test each individual's information gathering skills. The test's purpose lies in the first rule, your pass-fail decision is based on your 3 man teams. By giving that idea, we have given you an unprecedented amount of pressure to try and not be a nuisance to your team. But these test problems cannot be solved by you Genins. So, most of the people here must have come to the conclusion 'I've to cheat to get points' in other words, this exam assumed that everyone was going to cheat. Therefore we snuck in two Chunins who knew the answers to the questions, but those who just cheated like a fool failed, of course" he explained her and took off his headband, making you silently gasp at what you saw, his head was full of scars, burn marks, screw holes and cut marks. Scars of torture.

"Information can have greater value than life at times and in missions and on battlefields. The information that an enemy gets after being noticed by a 3rd person will not necessarily be accurate" he then put his headband back on.

"Remember this: Getting incorrect information can cause great damage to your team mates and village. So we made you all gather information by cheating, we kicked out those who were lacking in that field. That's what went on"

"But I still can't agree with the last question" the sand ninja said, sounding a little confused.

"But this question was the main question of this first exam" he said holding out his arms.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, which made you sigh. Isn't she supposed to be smart? you thought as you noticed that she was glaring at you again.

"It's very much like the girl in the back said" he said and looked at you, which made all the others look at you too and you once again didn't like the attention. I should learn to keep my mouth shut…

"Let's say that you do become a Chunin, would you then be able to avoid danger for you and your team mates? The answer is no. There're missions that carry heavy risks, but cannot be avoided. The ability to show your courage to your team mates when needed and the ability to get through a bad situation. That is what we look for in a Chunin, a squad leader. Those who cannot be their fate in a critical situation, those who give up when given the chance because there is a next year and their minds sway over an uncertain future. Fools who only carry a light determination like that have no right to become a Chunin. I'm saying that you here who have chosen to take it gave the right answer for the 10th question, you can deal with the difficulties you'll face. The first exam if the Chunin selection ends now, I whish you luck"

"YEAH WHISH US LUCK!! ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! YEAH! YEAH!" Naruto then started yelling, making you look at him and feel assured that nothing had changed the slightest bit since you left nearly 4 months ago.

A black ball then shot through the window and two kunai shot out in each direction making a large banner fold out that read i _Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko is here /i _ and a female Jounin examiner appear in front of you.

"Everyone there's no time to be happy! I'm the second examiner, Mitarashi Anko. Let's go to the next exam! FOLLOW ME!" she said. You all looked at her like she was crazy more or less, you had both your eyebrows raised, one slightly more than the other as you stared at her not really believing that she had gotten that kind of responsibility.

"Grasp the atmosphere" you heard Ibiki tell her from behind the banner.

"79? Ibiki you let 26 teams pass?" she asked him, not really believing this. "The first exam must have been too soft"

"It looks like there are a lot of excellent student this time" he defended himself as he stepped out from behind the banner. You sighed, not really feeling like watching, or hearing for the matter, your two examiners fight over just a trivial matter and leant down over your desk again as you closed your eyes.

"Hey you! It's not napping time!" Anko yelled at you, making you raised your head lazily to look at her.

"I'm not napping, I just don't feel like listening to you two bickering so I thought that I should study the internal side of my eyelids if you don't mind"

"I'm going to make more than half of the teams fail in the next exam. So I'd suggest you pay attention" she told you. You gave her a slight glare, it didn't tell her to drop dead or anything, just that you weren't exactly content about her ordering you around.

"I'll explain the exam tomorrow. We will go somewhere else so ask your Jounin teachers about place and time. That's all. Dismissed" she had barely finished her sentence before you rose and exited the room.

"Hey! Tsuyoi-chan wait up!" Naruto called out for you as he sprinted off behind you, trying to catch up to you. You stopped and waited for him, he gave you his goofy smile and you smiled back.

"Wonna go get some ramen?" he asked you.

"Sure thing, I'm starving" you answered him as you walked together to Ichiraku to get your ramen.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

You were sitting at Ichiraku eating ramen with Naruto, you had finished your bowl and were now just talking with him even though he had his mouth full of the delicious ramen that you had come to love.

"So are you nervous about tomorrow?" you asked him. He looked at you with a thoughtful look on his face, which looked kinda funny because his face looked like he had a tennis ball in each cheek. He then started crewing like mad on the ramen, probably because he had figured out his answer now, he then swallowed.

"Not really" he answered you. You got an anime vein, had he looked so serious about telling you that. "Are you?"

"Nope" you answered him as you looked over his shoulder to see your sensei, Kakashi. Your stole some ramen from Naruto and sprinted off towards your teacher.

"HEY THAT'S MINE!!" you smirked at him as you stopped just a few feet from Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's been a while" you said with a friendly smile on your lips, which he returned.

"I hope you don't mind" you then said and hugged him around the neck, you felt him stiffen out of surprise.

"Tell the Hokage to watch the notes, the rest of my band would kill me if I play false" you whispered in his ear before you pulled away with a large smile on your face.

"Did… did you just hug Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes.

"What can I say? Must have missed home more than I thought" you said casually, like hugging your Jounin teacher was something you did every day. You threw a discreet glance at Kakashi, to see that he knew what you were talking about, which you really appreciated. You couldn't let Naruto, or the others on your team for the matter, know about this. Naruto would probably do something stupid like going after them on his own and Sasuke… if he found out that it had anything at all to do with him, he'd probably do the same, but at a whole other level than Naruto. He'd just want to beat the crap out of them while you weren't that sure whether Sasuke even would let them live of not.

"Well it's nice to see that you're back in one piece" Kakashi told you, making you look at him with a rather insulted look on your face. He chuckled at you as he started walking again and started reading in his Make out Violence.

You looked up at the sky, it wouldn't be long before the sun would set. You looked at Naruto who still looked very surprised because you hugged your sensei, you ruffled his already messy blond hair making him grin at you.

"My treat" you told him as you paid for your ramen.

"Arigato" he said as his grin grew, he quickly finished his water and you left the inn. You walked together down the street until you came to a lake, your said goodbye to Naruto there and sat down at the edge of the water. You then pulled out your sketch block and a pencil, at first you were just looking through the drawings of the past, this was your photo album only that you had drawn all of it yourself. The first couple of pages were of your father and people you had met by coincidence around the time you moved to Konoha when you were about 4.

You had a lot of drawings of the Uchihas, specially Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku and Mikoto (Sasuke and Itachi's parents). Then you started at the Academy and drew all of your classmates and teachers. Then Kakashi and the Hokage. After that you had gotten that A-ranked mission and then you started to draw both random by passengers and people you stayed with, but you also used it as your own little bingo book.

You had drawn almost 300 different people, it weren't something you thought about very often, but you liked to watch the pictures, especially the ones from before the Uchihas were whipped out. You then smelled somebody get closer to you, the scent was familiar so you didn't mind. They stopped just behind you and you could feel their stare on your back.

"It's late Sasuke, you should go home and rest" you said not even looking him.

"So should you" was all he said. He didn't move from the spot behind you.

"If you've no intentions to leave then could you please sit down?" you asked him and turned your face to look at him. He looked at you for a short moment, but sat down beside you in the end.

"What were you talking about back then?" he then asked you out of nowhere after a few minutes. You looked up from your sketch block and turned your dark gaze to him, not really knowing what he was talking about and he obviously could see the confusion on your face because he deepened his question.

"The day you came back, before you went to see the Hokage…" you then began to see daylight and closed your sketch block and put it away along with the unused pencil. You took a deep breath, trying to find the right words in your mind before you opened it.

"You can't compare yourself to me, Sasuke" you told him. "Our bloodlines are so far apart that we've been on different levels ever since we were born. You might be weak compared to me, but compared to others about your age you're one of the strongest"

"But why the difference between us?" he asked you and you could hear a slight angry undertone in his voice.

"Because I'm not normal, my body and my chakra are on a whole other plan than yours, and any of the others too actually" you answered him as you held out your arm in front of him. "Just watch" you then gave yourself a large cut with you claws, a little blood tickled down, but soon the wound started closing and within about 20 seconds after it had started healing, it was gone. Leaving Sasuke to stare where it had been with wide eyes and surprise written all over his face.

"Anything about my body is about 100 times stronger than yours, but it has been like that since I was born, just like my parents. I've better senses, I heal faster, I don't need as much food as you do, I've a much large chakra reserve etc etc" you then explained. "That's also why I was asked to do that mission, I'm not even done with it yet…" you mumbled the last part, you hadn't meant to speak it out loud but had done so anyway.

"Didn't you say that you had completed it?" he asked you, making you aware that you had thought out loud.

"It's one of those you can't complete, new things keeps showing up. If I want this to end then I'd have to let myself get killed or kill the persons that the mission's dealing with, which in both cases will be failing the mission and I can't do that" you answered him slightly annoyed, not because you were annoyed with him, but because you were annoyed with the mission. He was a part of it, but he didn't have to know that, well actually he wasn't aloud to know that, but that's another story.

"I don't understand how the Hokage could let you get such a mission. You're only a Genin, you don't have what it takes to do that!" Sasuke said clearly starting to get really angry with you.

"Look Sasuke if you absolutely _have_ to get on bad terms with me can't you wait till _after_ the Chunin exam?!" you snapped at him as you stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Uchiha" you then turned and left, not wanting to get angrier with him than you already were.

_ i Next morning… /i _

You had arrived at The Forest of Death, Anko had told you the rules and you were now signing the consent form so that she wouldn't be held responsible if any of you got killed, which a lot of you most likely would. You personally hadn't even bothered to read the form and just signed it, knowing that you wouldn't get yourself killed by some Genin ninja, or just a mortal for the matter. After that you started to check out the other teams, some looked strong and others were quite pathetic.

"Oh my, it's you 'shiny wide-forehead' girl" you head someone say and turned around to see Ino approaching Sakura. "I thought you went home, I didn't expect you to be here"

"Oh my it's you ugly Ino-pig. I've to go on a survival mission with Sasuke-kun for 5 days, there's no way I'd go home" Sakura said.

Sure as hell you aren't! you thought as you looked the two girls' rather childish fight over some guy who had no interest in them at all, you shook your head and started walking again. That was when you noticed the pale eyed guy from the first exam was looking at you strangely, the veins around his eyes once again showing.

"What are you staring at?!" you snapped at him, making him seem a little surprised by your sudden outburst and once again you seemed to have caught a lot of unnecessary attention.

"It's time to exchange your consent forms for a scroll" some guy then called out. You gave the pale eyed kid a glare before you went to find your team, you then went to the stand where you got a heavens scroll, which you all decided that Sasuke should carry.

"If you've received a scroll, follow the person in charge and move to your assigned gates. We'll begin in 30 minutes!" Anko called out.

Soon after you stood before gate no. 12. The gate opened and the 4 of you stepped in.

"Hey! It's only 3 man teams!" the man who had opened your gate said when he noticed that one of you hadn't stayed behind.

"Shut it, this team is a 3 man team" you snapped at him, making Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura look at you with shocked expressions.

"I'm watching 4 people so-"

"You didn't separate Kiba and Akamaru, did you? This is very much like them. Besides the Hokage has vouched for us" you cut him off and started walking again. The rest of your group looked at you a little weird, you were acting different than normally, but they followed you deeper into the forest none the less.

It had been about 5 minutes when you heard the first screams, you narrowed your eyes a bit, but thought nothing of it, while it seemed to make the other 3 slightly nervous about the whole thing.

"I'm starting to get nervous" Sakura said making you look at her with your now emotionless eyes.

"That's nothing Sakura-chan" Naruto said trying to encourage her, though you could smell he was nervous too, heck even Sasuke was. Naruto then got a certain look on his face and then turned his back at the rest of you.

"I need to pee" he said and unzipped his pants.

"What do you think you're doing in front of a lady!?" Sakura snapped at him as she hit him in the head. "Go behind the grass!"

"God you're so sensitive…" you sighed, making her glare at you while Naruto left. A few minutes later you smelled somebody approaching you from the very same direction that Naruto had went off in. you snapped your head towards the scent, with a glare on your face, confusing both Sakura and Sasuke. A person who looked just like Naruto then stepped out of the bushes.

"I peed a lot! That felt good" he said.

"Like I said, don't say such a thing in front of a lady!" Sakura told him angrily just as Sasuke attacked him, knowing him into a tree.

"Took you long enough to notice" you mumbled.

"Sasuke-kun! You didn't have to go that far!" Sakura said obviously shocked about the whole Sasuke-hitting-Naruto-thing. Sasuke however ignored her and started throwing a whole bunch of attacks at the wonna-be-Naruto, while you just stood there looking quite bored.

"Tsuyoi! Do something!" Sakura yelled at you, making you sigh as you joined Sasuke.

"Please stop you two!"

"Sakura take a close look at him" Sasuke told her.

"It's an impostor" you finished for him as you swung your poison whip at 'Naruto', giving him the cut on his cheek that he should have had.

"How unlucky" he said as he transformed into a mist ninja. "I guess I've no choice since you found out. Which one of you has the scroll?"

None of you said anything and Sakura readied herself with a kunai, while neither you not Sasuke moved.

"If you give it up quietly, I'll spare your lives" he said as he looked at the 3 of you.

"Okay I've had enough of this guy" you said in a low growl from the back of your throat. "It'd be nice to get a little blood on my hands" you then disappeared from sight and reappeared behind the rain ninja, you heard him gasp when he could not find you while Sasuke and Sakura was looking at you wide eyed. You cut the rain ninja with your claws, leaving 3 gashes in his neck, making him turn around quickly just to see you disappear again.

"I wonder…" you said and moved to his left to make it seem that you were everywhere to him. "Should I make it quick and painless…" you moved again, this time to somewhere in front of him. "… or should I have a little fun with you?"

Sasuke's POV

"If you give it up quietly, I'll spare your lives" he said as he looked at the 3 of you.

"Okay I've had enough of this guy" Tsuyoi said in a low growl from the back of her throat. You had never heard her speak in such a voice before, all in all she had been acting very strangely ever since you entered the forest. "It'd be nice to get a little blood on my hands"

You looked at her wide eyed as she disappeared and reappeared behind the rain ninja, who was just as surprised as you were. She was standing behind him with a malevolent look on her face that even made your knees shake a little. She then cut the ninja with her… claws? How come you hadn't noticed until now that she had claws? She then disappeared again just as the rain ninja turned to look at her.

"I wonder…" you heard her say, but you couldn't see her anywhere. "Should I make it quick and painless… or should I have a little fun with you?" she asked, it sounded as if she was everywhere, surrounding you. You looked at Sakura to see her scared out of her wits, how could Tsuyoi do this? It wasn't a Genjutsu, she was just… scary, unbelievably scary.

"Tsuyoi, what kind of scroll does he have?" you asked her, hoping that she didn't notice the fright in your voice and that she'd stop this madness.

"Who cares?" she said as she jumped down in front of you, making you take a step back. She looked at you slightly surprised by your reaction to her, but quickly adopted a wicked grin on her beautiful face.

"Sasuke-kun, Anko said that from now on people will be dieing" she told you. "You wonna know what more that makes me different from you?" she then asked you, taking you a little by surprise.

"I don't mind killing…" she than raised her hand and faced her palm to the rain ninja, green light emerged from her palm blinding you and the sickly smell of burning flesh filled the air, almost making you wonna puke.

You then opened your eyes when you heard Sakura gasp and almost regretted, behind Tsuyoi where the rain ninja had been standing just a second ago, was nothing. It looked like the whole thing had been made in plastic and then had melted down, the trees, the ground, the rocks and even the ninja. There was a large hole in the ground and smoke was still rising from the ground. You looked at Tsuyoi to see that she hadn't changed her expression at all, she didn't seem affected by her actions at all. She then snapped her head towards the southeast, a grim look on her face.

"Go find Naruto, is not more than about 100 feet in that direction. I've to check something out, I'll be back before you know it" she told you and before you could reject she was gone, leaving you there scared out of your wits along with an even more frightened Sakura.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

You were sprinting through the forest following the scent you had caught, leaving your team behind, you knew you weren't supposed to leave them like that, but you had shown them that you were perfectly fine on your own and to be honest, it was about time for them to learn to fight on their own without you watching over them. You jumped from branch to branch father than lightning, if that scent was who you were positive it was, then it would be trouble, trouble with capital T.

You reached your mark and stopped, hiding in the treetops as you looked down at the ground, seeing only two people when you had hoped you'd find 3.

"How do you think Master is doing?" one asked the other.

"He'd probably on his way back this very moment" the other answered.

"Yeah he might, but he won't be returning to anybody" you said making them look up at you with surprised looks on their mostly covered faces.

"Tsuyoi-chan… you frightened us" one of them said, you recognized his scent as Jiro and the other was your so called sensei Akira that Orochimaru had assigned you at the Hidden Sound Village.

"You aren't exactly cautious" you told them with a frown on your face as you walked up to them. "And you think you can learn me a thing or two?" you mocked them.

"Not about stealth" Akira said, sounding both proud but also hateful for the fact that you had surpassed him in that skill. You smirked at him, but turned serious again.

"So Master really is here? I thought I caught his scent" you said.

"True"

"How came I weren't told?" you asked slightly angry that they dared to keep something like this a secret to you.

"He knew you'd figure out that we're here" your 'sensei' answered you.

"Besides you know Master, he likes to fool around. Especially with you" Jiro said.

"Oh really? I didn't notice…" you said, sarcasm dripping from every word. They both chuckled at you.

"Oh well, I'll just have to get back at him then won't I?" you asked with a grin on your face.

"I'd die to see you try and do that" Jiro laughed at you.

"Yes you would… literally" you said as you appeared behind him and cut his throat with a kunai, you then dropped his lifeless body and it felt to the ground.

"Tsuyoi! What are you doing?!" Akira exclaimed as he watched you with terror written all over his face.

"Isn't it obvious?" you asked him and hit him in the jaw, breaking it. He fell to the ground holding his broken jaw as he looked up at you with hatred in his eyes.

"You damn traitor!" he spit at you, making you smirk.

"That's the one thing I'm not" was all you said as you broke his neck with one solid kick in his face. That was when you heard Sasuke scream, your head snapped up as dread covered your face. You sprinted off not even stopping when you smashed into the pale eyed kid from before, you just called a rapid 'sorry' and continued, making look after you strangely and kinda frozen out of surprise.

You finally reached the scent of your team and your eyes widen at what you saw along with the other scent that had mixed with theirs. You got angry with yourself, you had failed protecting them. Sakura was holding an unconscious Sasuke close to her body as she herself quivered in fear and Naruto was stuck to a tree.

"Sakura" you said in a gentle voice as you approached her, she tensed and got a better grip on Sasuke as if she was afraid that you were gonna harm him.

"Don't worry Sakura, it's me… Tsuyoi" you said as you kneeled down beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked at you with her large green eyes, at first she looked like she was about to run away screaming, but then she seemed to realize that it truly was you and not an impostor.

"Tsu-Tsuyoi… Sasuke-kun-" she started but you cut her off.

"You don't need to tell me, I'm pretty sure I know what has happened" you told her as you looked around, you then got on your feet and held out your hand for her to take.

"We need to get them to a safe spot… or at least as safe as it can be" you said and helped her up. She nodded, but she didn't look like she knew what to do. You went to Naruto first and got him down, you then put him on your shoulder and walked back to Sasuke, who you choose to carry bridal style instead seeing as he was in a lot of pain and was having trouble breathing.

Don't you dare die on me, Sasuke you thought as you looked down at him for a brief moment and told Sakura to follow you.

You went down from the trees and found a tree, which roots were heaved above the ground, you made it as comfortable for the guys as you possible could out in the wild and put them down. You put them down carefully, you then pulled off your shirt and tore it, making Sakura look at you wide eyed.

"What are you… doing?"

"We need to get his fever down, that's what I'm doing" you answered her as you ripped of the sleeves, you put the sleeves in your pocket and covered him up with you shirt.

"Stay here, I'll go find some water and something for you guys to eat" you told her.

"O…okay" she said quietly as she watched the guys, you sighed and went off. It didn't take long for you to find the river, you filled a couple of bottles with water and then went out to find something eatable, not caring that you were only wearing your black bra.

You then quickly headed back were you found Sakura, who was looking very tense, but seemed to relax when she was certain that it was you. You handed her the roots and berries you had found as you quickly mixed some herbs together that you made Sasuke swallow, hoping they would make it easier for him to breath and less painful. You drenched one of the sleeves you had kept in your pocket with some of the water and placed it on his forehead to cool him down a little.

You took a look at Sakura to see that she was just looking at you, her eyes slightly wide which made you look at her questioningly.

"What is it Sakura?" you asked her.

"You… you have the same mark as Sasuke-kun…" she said barely above a whisper, you quickly placed a hand on your neck covering the mark. True you had the same curse mark that Sasuke now carried, you had had to let Orochimaru give it to you to make it seem that you had no bad intentions on his account, you had never used it though, you didn't had to.

"I'd appreciate if you don't tell Sasuke, he'd only start wanting answers that I can't give him" you told her, making her look at you a little surprised. "Now eat, you'll need all the strength you can get" you then gave her a small smile.

She nodded and slowly started eating the food you had brought her, while you tented to the wounds the guys had gotten during their fight.

So you had failed your mission to rid Orochimaru of his interest in Sasuke, your heart sank and you felt a pang of guilt hit you like a truck. Was it all because of the Sharingan? If that was the case you'd just have to get the Sharingan yourself, you didn't exactly want it, but if it could keep Sasuke safe from that bastard then it was worth a try. You sighed inwardly not to worry Sakura as you rubbed some ointment into Naruto's wounds.

You then realized that you had to inform the Hokage, but how? You couldn't just leave them here on their own now when they needed you the most and you couldn't send Sakura, she was ignorant as to what was going on at the moment, besides you didn't wanted her to get involved in this too more than she already was that is.

"Get some sleep Sakura" you told her when she finished eating. "I'll stay here to give you some hours of rest, but then I'll have to leave. Somebody needs to tell the Hokage about this" she looked at you with a slightly angry look on her face.

"Are you leaving us again?! Can't you see what happened last time!?" she snapped at you.

"I know damnit!! But I don't have a choice! You see compared to you I've the responsibility over that bloody Uchiha! What do you think I've been doing for the past 3 months?! Think it over thoroughly Sakura, I've given you all the pieces you only need to finish the puzzle!" you snapped back at her, immediately regretting it.

"I… sorry Sakura… I'm just a little out of it… forgive me" you said as your face softened.

"Are… are you saying that you have been with that Orochimaru guy to protect Sasuke?" she asked after a while. You looked at her with sad eyes and gave her a single nod, telling her that she was right.

"But don't tell anybody… now get some sleep. I'll wake you before I leave" you told her and she nodded understanding, before she lay down and quickly fell asleep.

While she was asleep a few teams approached you guys, but you took them down every time so fast that Sakura didn't even stir in her sleep. So now you were carrying 3 scrolls, two earth scrolls and one heavens scroll and you felt mo remorse of killing them, just like you hadn't felt any when you killed that rain ninja or Jiro and Akira. Some might consider that as heartless and evil, but that was one of the many differences between humans and demons, all demons were born with a killer instinct and with no fear of death. That and your strength were the main reasons that the humans feared your kind.

It was about 4 maybe 5 in the morning and you felt that you had to go now, you had already wasted valuable time letting Sakura rest and tenting to your team mates. Orochimaru had already gotten a way too large head start. You got on your feet and went to Sakura who was still sleeping soundly, not knowing how many people you had killed within those few hours. You had gotten rid of the bodies so she wouldn't be freaked out by them as the first thing when she woke up, but you hadn't exactly hid them that well and with a reason. If anybody was to approach them while you were gone, then they'd most likely find the bodies of those stupid enough to try and fight you and if you were lucky then they wouldn't have the guts to face them after that.

Yeah you had done pretty well with those bodies, you had given them all a terrible death, sure, but it would keep some other, maybe even larger threats away from them while you were gone.

"Sakura?" you said softly as you gently nudged her a little. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"I'll be going now, I'll be back soon hopefully" you told her. She nodded at you still a little groggy. "I made you some tea, it'll calm you down and restore a little of your energy. But be careful okay" and once again she nodded as you handed her the tea.

You then went off in the direction of the tower, you knew there had to be some Jounin there to when the teams got there. Surprisingly you didn't run into much trouble on your way there.

Except one thing…

You smelled 9 people, so you stopped just to see what was going on besides you couldn't let anybody see you head off to the tower alone.

"Do you believe the nerve of these sand ninja, challenging us head on?" you heard someone ask and you looked down from the tree you were hiding in.

"Yeah, they're a bunch of fools" another of them said. You just looked at them with slightly narrowed eyes and to be honest it sounded like those sand ninjas were even way to confident or that they knew that they were the stronger out of the two groups and judging by their aura, you guessed it was the second.

You looked towards the bushes where you could smell Kiba, Shino and Hinata hide. You really hoped that the sand ninja hadn't noticed them for their own sake.

"Too bad kids, you should have picked your opponents better. Now you're all gonna die" the 3rd of the rain ninja said.

"I've heard enough out of you. Let's make this quick, I don't wonna waist time on this guy" the redhead said. You looked at him, he reeked of blood and if you hadn't been a demon you'd have been sickened by the thick stench of it.

"Hey Gaara, doesn't it make more sense to follow these punks and gather information first? I-I mean if they have the same type of scroll as us we're just fighting an unnecessary battle" a guy with purple markings on his face said.

"I don't care. They looked at me the wrong way, so they're gonna die" the redhead, Gaara said.

"If you think you can kill us then try it!" one of the other ninjas said and then the fight began. The rain ninja threw his umbrellas high in the air and made it rain with needles, but Gaara made a wall of sand around deflecting the attack. The one with the purple marks then started bragging about Gaara, making the rain ninja angry so he attacked again, but Gaara anticipate him.

"Sand coffin" a large amount of sand then covered the ninja, making him unable to move. You knew where this was going, you could smell the raccoon demon within him, just like you could smell the fox demon within Naruto.

"Let me go!" the rain ninja said, you could smell his fear.

"All I have to do is cover your big mouth and you'll be dead" Gaara said as he picked up one of the 4 umbrellas that had fallen to the ground when he engulfed the ninja with his sand. "But that would be too easy and too boring" he then raised his hand into the air, making the sand that surrounded the rain ninja levitate into the air too.

"Sand burial" he then closed his fist and the sand closed around the ninja, making his veins burst and his bones and flesh break, mending it with the sand. It rained blood from the attack.

"There wasn't any pain, I crushed him with more force then necessary so it was over quickly" he explained the now dead rain ninja's team mates as they shivered in fear. "The corps's bitter crimson tears flow and mend with the sand, feeding the chaos within me, making me stronger"

"Take the scroll!" one of them said as he put a heavens scroll on the ground in front of him.

"Spare us" the other said. You then watched as Gaara brutally slaughtered them as he did their friend.

I don't really have time for this… you told yourself as you appeared behind Kiba and the others, they tensed and were about to attack you when you held up your hands, signaling that you weren't out to hurt them. You noticed that Akamaru was shaking terribly, hiding inside Kiba's jacket.

"You should get out of here, but watch your back there're worse opponents than these guys in the forest" you told them, making Kiba glare at you.

"And you are telling us this why?!"

"Be quiet, you don't want me to anything drastic. It was just a warning, not a threat" you told him.

"Gaara, let's get going" you heard the guy with the purple markings say.

"It's not enough… it's not enough for me"

"You go i _now /i _" you told them and pushed them out of the way.

"Wait what's she doing?! He' gonna kill her!" you heard Kiba say.

"We don't have time for this Kiba" Shino told him as the 3 of them ran off into the woods. And neither do I…


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

You stood up behind the bushes and stepped out, no reason to wait for them to find you. You had never liked not being it when you played hide and seek when you were younger, after all you were better at finding people than hiding because of your lack of patience.

"Good, there's one left" Gaara said as he looked at you. You could feel his bloodlust, it was incredible, never had you felt anything like that come from a human none less.

"Get a hold on yourself will you?" you said sounding rather bored with the situation.

"I guess you must have a death whish" Gaara said as he looked at you with no emotion on his face.

"Not really" you told him as you took a step towards him.

"Anyway what's hottie like you wondering around out here for? You could get hurt" the guy with the purple markings said as he looked at you hungrily, you then remembered that you weren't wearing your shirt, but ignored it. You then disappeared and reappeared behind the guy, making him and the girl gasp, while Gaara looked shocked. You rested your talons around the guy's neck loosely, giving him a small cut on the chin with your thumb.

"Don't underestimate me" was all you said as you let your claws lightly scrape his skin without cutting it, but you make sure he didn't doubt their dangerousness.

"This is getting interesting" Gaara said as he watched you in the corner of his eyes.

"Not even close" you told him still with the bored attitude. "But you're welcome to give it a try"

You sensed a smirk on his face as he once again raised his hand, making the sand surround you like a shell. You couldn't help but snicker at his Jutsu, you let a little of your poison out of your finger tips, which started to eat away the sand rather quickly.

"That won't work on me" you told him as you got free of the sand. You landed gracefully on your feet with both of your hand glowing a sickly green from all the poison, it slowly dripped onto the ground melting it away. You then disappeared again and this time you reappeared behind Gaara so fast that his protecting shield of sand rose behind you. You then placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in a little.

"Be glad I don't have time for this and keep this in mind, you were born human so start acting like one" you spoke into his ear. You then disappeared just as he was about to attack you again.

You had been jumping from branch to branch in order to get to the tower for about 10 minutes when you finally arrived. You jumped onto the roof and began knocking on one of the windows there were light in not wanting to break it.

"Who could that be?" you heard Anko say as she walked to the window and opened it, you then jumped in only to have a kunai pointed at your neck.

"The teams aren't supposed to come to the tower separated" an ANBU told you.

"I know, but this is kinda important…" you said as you brushed away the knife with the back of your hand.

"And what is so important that you came here without your team mates?" Anko asked you, eyeing your suspiciously.

"Orochimaru" you answered her making all of them look at you wide eyed.

"I don't know what you know already, but he's here and he has marked Uchiha Sasuke. I've killed two of his followers, but I'm positive that there're more of them out in the forest"

"We already know that he's here, but why are you making such a big deal out of it? It's not any of your concern" Anko told you strictly.

"Because it i _is /i _ my concern! I'm the spy the Hokage sent to watch him, therefore I felt it was my responsibility to come and tell you if you didn't know already. Besides I wanted to know whether or not to kill of his followers that I might run into" they were all looking at you wide eyed, making you sigh.

"Well, I guess I'll just do as I please then… by the way you wouldn't have a shirt I could borrow? I used my own as bandages for my team" you asked noticing that the one guy in the room without a mask was staring at your exposed flesh. You glared at him making his stop immediately when he noticed your nearly fatal stare.

I swear I'm gonna quit being a ninja one day!

"Sure, just a moment" Anko said as she went into another room, she returned soon after with a fishnet shirt very identically with her own.

"Thank you" you said as you pulled it over your head.

"You must have been freezing, why don't you sit at the fire for a while?" the Jounin asked you.

"No thanks I have a mission to complete" was all you said as you made your way to the window. "Besides, I can't feel cold"

3 days later…

You had been searching the forest thoroughly for any followers Orochimaru might have had and killed them. It was the 4th day of the exam and you hoped that the rest of your team was alright, you hadn't come across them yet, but you knew they hadn't come to the tower either. So now your first priority was to find them.

You were sprinting through the forest, trying to catch their scent, which turned out to be harder than you had expected because the aria was so small that their scent was mingled pretty much everywhere, though it was stronger in some places. After some time you arrived at a burned out bonfire, their scent was still fresh so you were on the right way, but something was unnerving you. Another scent was mixed with theirs, it seemed familiar, but you couldn't place it because it was somewhat hid by cologne, making it hard for your nose to cooperate with you to identify it. It even made you slightly dizzy.

You shook your head to get rid of the dizziness and sprinted off in the direction of the scent, until you were able to see the tower.

"Now there's the tower, this is where thing get crucial" you head a stranger say, you stopped for a moment wanting to be sure that it was your team.

"Then let's go!" you heard Naruto exclaim, proving that it indeed was your team. You were about to jumped down from the branch you were hiding on when you were hit by a kunai in the shoulder while another one got stuck into the tree. You yelped and fell of the branch out of utter surprise, you landed on your back and growled at Naruto, because you could smell that it was his kunai.

"Naruto you jackass!!" you snapped at him as you sat up, giving him one of your famous death glares.

"Tsu-Tsuyoi-chan…" Naruto stammered when he realized that it was you he had hit and not an enemy ninja.

"BAKA! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Sakura exclaimed as she glared at you.

"I i _weren't /i _ sneaking, that's the frigging problem! If I had been sneaking you wouldn't have noticed me before I was right under your noses damnit!" you snapped at her and started grumbling to yourself.

"Tsuyoi, what happened to you?" Naruto asked when he noticed you were drenched in blood.

"Don't worry, most of it isn't mine" you said and pulled out the kunai. "Things got a little ugly, believe me you don't wonna know the details" you then handed him the kunai as he starred at you slightly nervous.

"You look worn out Tsuyoi… can't you stand it?" Sasuke slightly mocked you, making you glare at him.

"That's because I haven't slept in 5 days and running around playing hit man isn't exactly helping" you told him.

"Playing hit man?"

"Yes murdering people you know, anyway do you have any scrolls?" you asked them as you got on your feet and stretched your back.

"Why would you wonna know?" the stranger voice asked you, making you turn to look at Kabuto. Oh great I missed one you thought as you looked at him.

"Because I'd like to know if my team has any scrolls" you told him.

"We have an earth scroll" Naruto answered you and you nodded.

"Good thing I have 4 pairs then" you thought out loud.

"What?!" Sasuke nearly snapped at you not believing what you had just said.

"Why would I leave behind the scroll after I had killed the ones who were carrying them?" you asked him. "Anyway let's just head to the tower… _again_…" you mumbled the last part just high enough for none of them to hear as you closed your eyes and started walking.

Sasuke's POV

"We have an earth scroll" Naruto answered her when she asked if you had any scrolls, she nodded as if she had expected that.

"Good thing I have 4 pairs then" she said in too careless a tone that it couldn't have been her intention to say it out loud.

"What?!" you nearly snapped at her, not believing what she just said. How could she possible have achieved 4 scrolls on her own when you only had gotten one so far?!

"Why would I leave behind the scroll after I had killed the ones who were carrying them?" she asked you, making you slightly tense by her words as you remembered what she had said the first day.

_ i "Sasuke-kun, Anko said that from now on people will be dieing" she told you. "You wonna know what more that makes me different from you?" she then asked you, taking you a little by surprise._

"_I don't mind killing…" /i _

"Anyway let's just head to the tower…" she then said and closed her eyes as she started walking, not watching where she was going. What was she doing?

She kept her head low as if she didn't have strength enough to hold it up, her mouth was slightly ajar as her breathing was even and deep. Was she sleeping?

"Hey Tsuyoi, you're walking the wrong way… HEY TSUYOI!!" Naruto yelled at her, but she didn't hear a thing as she kept walking in the obviously wrong direction. He then jumped in front of her and then got a dumb expression on his whiskered face.

"She's… she's sleeping" he said in a low voice as if he was afraid to wake her up even though she hadn't awoken when he had yelled at her.

"She must be really tired" Sakura said as she looked at Tsuyoi with a sad look. "I've never seen her sleep before"

Neither have I… you thought sadly, it was true you had never seen your childhood friend sleep, not even once. You shook it off and grabbed her arm, only to have it ripped out of your grip by Tsuyoi herself.

"I'mmm perfect...ly faine wahkiing my… self… Sasu-ke" she mumbled and continued walking the wrong way. You looked at her surprised that she even in her sleeping state was able to tell that it was you who had touched her.

"You're walking the wrong way blockhead!" you told her, making her grumble a little and mumble something about the cologne was getting to her head and then she just followed you still appearing to be asleep. The 5 of you started walking through the forest towards the tower, when Tsuyoi started walking rather weirdly, she would take a high step and small jumps, sometimes she'd even go under an invisible branch or string or something.

"…Bloohd… old blood" she then mumbled as she took another slightly high step.

"What's she doing?" Naruto asked.

"She's asleep, it might just be something she's dreaming" Sakura said as she kept walking while looking oddly at Tsuyoi. You threw a look at Kabuto who took a look around after watching Tsuyoi for a few seconds.

"Take a look around" he then said, making all of you but Tsuyoi stop and look around just like he had told you to. The trees were filled with corpses and none of them seemed to be fresh.

"This is a trap… your friend over there is most likely avoiding them even though she's asleep. Incredible" Kabuto said as he looked towards Tsuyoi, who was now walking normally, or at least as normal as a sleeping person would be able to.

After walking for quite some time Sakura felt to her knees seeming very tired.

"I can't go any longer" Sakura said as she sat on the ground.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto said and stopped up to see if she was okay, you took a quick look yourself not wanting to seem worried.

"How long have we walked? The tower isn't getting closer at all. It looks like it's right in front of us… this is weird…" now that she said it you could see it too, even Tsuyoi had stopped walking and looked to be sniffing the air for some reason. She's kinda… strange…

"It seems that we're already inside someone's 'passionate welcome'" Kabuto said as he looked around the aria. "See, look over there" he then pointed to a tree where the kunai that didn't hit Tsuyoi back then was still stuck in the tree.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked sounding out of it.

"Genjutsu" you said as you looked at the kunai, making yourself ready for any possible attack.

"So it seems" Kabuto agreed with you. "I was totally fooled. It seems that we were tricked into walking around in circles carefully"

"You could stop wearing that cologne…" Tsuyoi mumbled sleepily as she slowly opened her dark green eyes that seemed black in the dark, she didn't seem happy about it though. Kabuto looked at her strangely, but didn't say anything to her.

"We're being watched" you said, you could almost feel them running a finger down your spine as you stood there.

"They most likely want us to waste out strength and were planning a surprise attack when we got tired" Kabuto concluded.

You were sure you heard Tsuyoi mumble something that sounded like "Cowards" and to be honest you couldn't have agreed more even if it had been a life or death situation, which it most likely was.

"Then we're already playing into the enemy's plan" you said being a little angry that you had fallen for their trick. Wait a second… had that been why Tsuyoi was walking the wrong way earlier? You knew she had a good nose, but could it be that it hadn't been tricked by the Genjutsu?

"They might attack us soon" Kabuto said as he readjusted his glasses.

"Might be sooner than you think" Tsuyoi then said and looked towards the trees as if she had spotted something, which was very difficult in the dark. Soon after people started emerged from the branches and the trunks, they were all black with white bandage covering their eyes and judging by their headbands, they were from the Hidden Rain Village.

"They're here" you said as you helped Sakura on her feet with a slight smirk on your face.

"This is a good handicap" Naruto said with that stupid grin on his face.

"Good then seeing as you seem to enjoy it that much, I think I'll just leave it to you then" Tsuyoi said as she held back a yawn.

"Wait what!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh give me a break I just woke up"

Typical… -.-'


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What's going on?" Sakura said as she was watching the clones multiply. You just looked at them feeling really bored, who wouldn't? You had just used 3 days on killing some of the strongest opponents in the whole forest and now some weaklings thought that they could just use a couple of clones and then you'd be done for.

"There're a lot of them and they're all replications" Kabuto making you look at him, wondering why he had teamed up with your team, you didn't like it but there was nothing you could do about it without having a ton of questions thrown at you the moment you aimed your claws at him. Besides you might be in deep trouble if you did kill Kabuto, he was Orochimaru's right hand after all so if anything happened to him when you were near, Orochimaru would know you were a traitor.

"Like a mouse in a trap" one of the clones said, making Naruto snap and attack them, knowing the first one out without much trouble. His fist then went right through.

"What's going on?" Naruto said.

"Sharingan" you heard Sasuke say and snapped your head towards him, getting a little nervous. You were so fixed on Sasuke that you didn't notice that Kabuto was looking at you with a slight, nearly invisible smirk on his face. Sasuke then called out to Naruto and threw some shuriken at the clone, chopping its right arm off.

It then threw a twin kunai at Sasuke, but he couldn't move, you took a quick look down at his mark to see it was burning. You were about to jump out in front of him, but Kabuto forestalled your actions by quickly pushing Sasuke down onto the ground, making the kunai give him a cut on the shoulder. Kabuto quickly got off of Sasuke and ran to join Naruto fighting the clones. Your eyes were still fixed on Sasuke when you saw that the curse mark was starting to grow. You then jolted forward and helped Sasuke sit up.

Naruto was about to threw a kunai at the clones, but Sasuke told him to stop.

"They're just illusions. It's a Genjutsu sued by the enemy"

"But, Kabuto-san's wound's real" Sakura said looking confused and scared at the same time.

"No, Sasuke-kun is right. The enemy's most likely hidden somewhere… and they are attacking us from somewhere else while matching the illusion ninja's movements. That makes it seem like it's the fake ninjas that are attacking us" Kabuto said.

"Then I'll find the idiots hiding in the forest throwing knives at us and beat them up!" Naruto said.

"Wait Naruto-kun, in this situation, the source of the real knife is hidden, so we can't figure out the enemy's exact location" Kabuto said stopping Naruto.

"You can't, I can" you said as you got on your feet still having a hand firmly placed on Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't use your Sharingan Sasuke, for your own sake"

"And how do you expect to do that?" Kabuto asked you sounding like a know it all.

"I'll go sniff them out" you told him with a slight glare on your face. "But of course it would have been so much easier if you hadn't been wearing that cologne" you muttered as you flexed your claws.

"Hey you, you're the one who almost killed me" you heard a voice say making you turn to see the rain ninja from the first day of the second exam that you thought you had killed. "How lucky, I can finally get revenge"

"Oh you again" you said sounding rather bored. "I thought all of you rain ninjas had been killed off by now, seeing as I've seem quite a few of you get killed"

They looked at you slightly surprised by your words, they then made some hand signs making their illusion ninja appear again.

"Don't underestimate us you bitch!"

"Guess I'll just have to finish what I started" you said as you calmly watched the clones.

"You 4 might want to step back" you told the others making them look at you slightly confused, though you saw that Naruto had noticed something on your face, yeah you knew that your blue slashes on your face had appeared. Naruto and the rest of your team immediately took several steps back, not knowing what you were going to do, while Kabuto looked rather surprised without moving from his spot before Sakura pulled him along with her.

A sickly green glow slowly began to surround you and the white in your eyes turned crimson while the green in them got sharper and seemed to be slightly glowing and your pupil had turned into a platinum color.

"Now be good lads and die" you spoke in a calm voice as a wild look entered your eyes. You then let out a cloud of miasma that was so thick it was impossible to see through.

"This wont work on us!" you heard them call, true you knew they were wearing masks, but that wouldn't help them. You just stood there in the venomous cloud, not feeling any effects of it.

Naruto's POV

"Now be good lads and die" Tsuyoi spoke in a clam voice as a wild look entered her eyes, you had never seen her like this before. Her eyes were that of a maniac, the white in them had turned deep crimson while her pupil had turned platinum. She was frightening, your knees were shaking even though you weren't gonna admit it anytime soon.

She then let out a thick cloud a miasma, making it impossible to see anything and now you were pretty happy that she at least had given you guys a warning. This was the first time you had ever seen her fight and you already didn't like it, it wasn't normal to have that kinda stuff stored in your body, could it be that it hurt her?

"This wont work on us!" you heard the rain ninjas call out to her and that about what happened for a long time, or it at least seemed longer than it truly was. You then heard the sound of flesh getting tore apart along with screams of pain. You noticed that Sakura had started shaking, looking scared out of her wits.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…" she had a look of dread on her face as if she knew exactly what was going on inside the toxic cloud, even Sasuke didn't seem so confident any longer. The only persons who were kept ignorant were you and Kabuto, who looked just as confused as you felt, though he had another look on his face too that you couldn't quite read.

Sasuke's POV

You could hear what was going on, she was tearing them apart inside of that miasma. How could she truly be the little girl you had befriended as a child? The girl you remembered used to be shy but happy, what had gotten into her? It had all started around the time her father left her, she had acted strangely ever since, especially after she returned from that mission of hers.

_ i Flashback, 7 years ago… _

"_Sasuke-kun I found you" a little girl with long silvery locks told you with a large smile on her face as she stood before you. You sighed in frustration, how did she always manage to find you? No matter how well you hid, she'd always find you not even doubting your whereabouts. You glared at her, mad that she found you that quickly, when you'd have to look for her all day without even getting close to find her, unless she let you by giving away her position, she never were one with much patience._

_You got out from the broken barrel that you had been hiding in and dusted yourself off a little._

"_Tsuyoi" a male voice called from the road behind you, you turned to look at a man about 6.2 feet tall with long silvery hair, his golden eyes shone in the sun. He was dressed in a white kimono with red flowers on it here and there, he also carried 3 katanas, two at his right side and one on his back. He was beautiful, even though his face bared two blue slashes on each cheek. You had always thought of him as a higher being and never as Tsuyoi's dad for some reason. He seemed too beautiful to be actual real._

"_Yes Chichioya" Tsuyoi said with a smile on her face._

"_Come"_

"_Hai" she said as she started walking off with her dad. "Bye Sasuke-kun" she called over her shoulder and gave you a wave._

"_Bye Tsuyoi-chan" you called after her giving waving yourself as you smiled at her, but inside you felt a little angry. Tsuyoi's dad always had to come and get her when you were having fun, you had often asked her why and she had once told you that her dad was training her to become a great warrior one day._

_You had then gone home were you started complaining to your mom, she only laughed at you while your brother, who also was sitting in the kitchen, looked at you._

"_He's always training her!" you said pounding._

"_He probably just wants for her to get a head start, from what I've heard she's pretty talented" your mom defended Toga, Tsuyoi's father. "She lives up to her name"_

"_What do you mean okaa-san?" you asked looking at your mother a little surprised._

"_Her name means powerful" you didn't notice this, but at those words your brother suddenly seemed more interested in the conversation._

"_So what? She's a girl…" you mumbled looking away still pounding._

"_Doesn't mean she can't fight Sasuke" your mother said with a sad smile, as if she knew something that you didn't, but you didn't think any of it at the time._

_Two days later…_

"_Tsuyoi-chan!" you called as you spotted your friend walking down the street, but something weren't right. Her clothes were dirty and possible bloodstained from what you could see. She turned to look at you, she had dark rims under her dark green eyes, which were red and puffy. Had… had she been crying?_

"_Sasuke-kun…" she greeted you quietly with a sad smile on her face, which quickly disappeared again. _

"_Is… is something wrong Tsuyoi-chan?" you asked._

"_Chichioya he… I tried to stop him, but he…" she started and she looked down at her clothes. So the blood was her from a fight she had had with her dad? What could have happened?_

"_He… he left me…" she said and strangled a sob. Your onyx eyes widen as you starred at your friend, you felt a sharp pain shoot through your chest, you felt sorry for her. You placed and arm around her fragile looking shoulder and let her hide her tearstained face in your chest._

_Two more days…_

_You went to Tsuyoi's house wanting to know if she was okay, you hadn't seen her since the day were you had found her crying. You went in behind back as you always did, but you stopped dead in your tracks when you heard wood getting ripped apart. You were then pushed down into the ground and if it hadn't been for the hand over your mouth you'd probably have screamed._

"_Be quiet" you heard your brother say and you nodded your head. He removed his hand and pointed in the direction of the sound, making you look towards there. Your eyes widen, there right in front of you was Tsuyoi and she was training. She drove her hands through trunks, letting something green seep out of her fingertips that made the wood… melt?_

_She continued for quite some time and when she stopped she was exhausted, sweat was dripping from her and she was panting. She then looked towards where you and Itachi were hiding with the coldest eyes you had ever seen, they gained warmth again soon after though, but you couldn't forget that cold stare._

"_Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun, would you like to come inside and have some tea?" she asked you. You saw your brother's eyes widen slightly obviously surprised that she knew you were there. Both of you stood up and went to her._

"_Tea sounds nice, Tsuyoi" you were surprised by your brother's words and looked at him._

_End of Flashback… /i _

You looked as Tsuyoi stepped out of the miasma, she was covered in blood and you nearly felt your stomach twist. Sakura hid behind you and you couldn't really blame her. Tsuyoi's face slowly returned to normal and so did her eyes, just what was she? You weren't so sure you knew anymore…

"Let's head for the tower and this time I'll lead the way" she said and started walking again with her eyes closed. You followed her with Sakura clinging to your arm, normally you'd just brush her off, but this time you understood why she did it. It weren't to get your attention like usually, but because she wanted the comfort, knowing that you were right there.

What could have made her change like that? you thought as you watched Tsuyoi from the back, her long hair smeared with blood and dirt. Her clothes were rags and filthy, but yet she still seemed to have a certain beauty about her, just like her dad did. She seemed graceful and proud as she walked there, even though she was walking in her sleep.

One day Tsuyoi, I'll surpass you


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

You were roughly awakened by Iruka inside the tower, he started yelling at you for sleeping, but all you did was cover your ears and look at him wide eyed as if asking just what the fuck he was thinking. You gave him a slight glare and shrugged your shoulders once he finally stopped yelling.

"Just follow me please" he said as he led the 4 of you out of the room you ended up in. You entered a large room with a statue at the end that was shaped like a head and two hands making a hand sign. The other teams were also there and soon after were all of you told to line up. You did, Naruto at the front, then Sasuke, Sakura and you at the end.

You noticed that a lot of people were looking at you strangely, including the pale eyed kid, you narrowed your eyes when you saw him, wondering just why he was always looking at you. In the first exam it had been for obvious reasons, but what reason did he have to stare at you now and before you entered The Forest of Death? You didn't have a clue, but you were gonna find out.

"First of, congratulations on passing the second exam" Anko started as she looked at the 22 of you. "We'll now have an explanation of the 3rd exam from Hokage-sama. Everyone listen well" you looked up from your feet as you caught a certain scent, you took a brief look around in the room also finding what you were looking for.

Orochimaru… baka, your eyes are giving you away you though you then looked at the rest of the teachers, who obviously hadn't noticed anything. Or maybe not…

The Hokage then stepped forward with his hand folded on his back as usual, he cleaned his throat and then started explaining.

"The 3rd exam will begin, but before the explanation, there's one thing I want to make cleat to all of you" this caught your attention as you watched the old man. "It's about the true purpose of this exam. Why we do a joint exam with the allied nations. To maintain good relations with the allied nations and heighten the level of the ninja. Do not let those reasons deceive you, this exam, so to speak is…" he then made a break for the dramatic effect. "The epitome of a war between the allied nations"

"What do you mean?" the girl on the same team as the pale eyed guy asked and to be honest, you'd like to know that too.

"If we go back through history, the allied nations right now were neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over again. To avoid waiting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight, that is the beginning of the Chunin Selection Exam" the Hokage explained.

"Why do we have to do that? We're not doing this to select Chunins?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, this exam does examine those who are worthy of the Chunin title, but on the other hand, it's also a place where ninjas fight and carry their country's dignity. In this 3rd exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries, who may be potential clients, are invited as guests. And feudal lords from countries with hidden villages and ninja leaders will see your battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs, if a country is seen as weak their jobs will decrease and at the same time, countries are able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries, in other words they can out foreign pressure on them" the Hokage answered him. You looked at him sleepily, feeling tired from the lack of sleep and the abundance of information that you didn't really had any use for. You didn't even know whether or not you'd be staying in the Hidden Leaf Village till you became of age or if you'd stay until people were too unnerved by having you around and once you did leave the village, you highly doubted you'd be a ninja any longer.

If you had to be completely honest with yourself, it was actually only to pass time you were doing this and because as long as nobody knew you were a demon, but only knew you as a ninja, then it would be fine for you to use your powers and even kill without being a heartless monster.

"So why do we have to fight with the risk of losing out lives?" Kiba asked sounding a little angry about the whole deal and you couldn't really blame him for it.

"A country's power is the village's power, a village's power id the ninja's power and the true power is only born in life or death battles. This exam is also a place to show off the ninja power of one's country"

How come nobody's invading the Rain country? you thought with a twisted smirk half showing on your face.

"Since this is an exam where you put your life on the line, it has a meaning and your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chunin exam because of it"

"But why do you say it's to promote good relations?" the girl from before asked.

"I told you in the beginning to not get it confused with that. The custom of shaving one's life and fighting to maintain balance… that's the good relation in the world of ninja, this is a life or death battle for your dream and village's dignity"

And you people say that we demons are brutal killers? Take a look at yourself will you?

"I don't care. Tell us the detail of this life or death exam" Gaara said, slightly surprising you that he was actually capable of talking outside the battlefield. You saw that he looked at you in the corner of his eyes, probably thinking of ways to kill you slow and painfully, not that you cared, he could give it all he wanted and he probably still wouldn't be able to injure you that badly. Heck he might even make life a little interesting.

"Then I'll now begin the explanation of the 3rd exam, but-" the Hokage was the cut off by a Jounin who appeared before him.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama. I, Gekkou Hayate, the judge, will explain" he said as he kneeled before the old man.

"Please do" he then rose to his feet.

"Everyone it's nice to meat you" he said and coughed, he was obviously not feeling too well. "Everyone, before the 3rd exam cough there's something I want you to do" he then turned to look at the 22 of you as he coughed once again.

"Fight in some preliminary matches to see who gets to advance the 3rd exams mail battle" this caught your attention and you then took a look around at the teams that had passed the second exam. You were quite a lot, so that must be the reason for you to fight those preliminary rounds. You didn't really care, you knew you could take all of them on, though you'd appreciate it if you didn't fight somebody form your own team, you wouldn't like beating them.

"Preliminary matches? What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked, surprising you a little since he never was one to ask questions, he never really bothered besides why would he? He's a smart one he should be able to figure out this one for himself.

"Sensei, I don't understand what you mean by preliminary matches. Why can't we just start the 3rd exam with the remaining examinees?" Sakura asked and you just couldn't stop yourself from snickering, which earned you a punch in the face, but you didn't mind it didn't hurt.

"In this case, it must have been because the first and the second exam were too easy, I don't know, but there're too many examinees left. According to Chunin regulations, we must decrease the number of participants for the 3rd exam. As previously mentioned by Hokage-sama, there are many guests for the 3rd exam so we can't just have a lot of matches" he explained to her. So you don't wonna waste their precious time huh?

"We're limited on time as well, so those who aren't feeling well…" he then started coughing making more or less all of you think that he was the one who wasn't well and not you. "Excuse me. If anyone wants to quit after hearing the explanation, please let me know. The preliminary matches will begin immediately" this one surprised you a little.

"Immediately?!" Kiba exclaimed with both of his hands balled into fists.

"But we just got through the second exam…" Ino whined making you snicker, you were always in for a fight, even though you were pretty tired at the moment, it wasn't something a small nap couldn't take care of.

"I forgot to mention this, but you'll have one-on-one matches from here on out, so please withdraw if you whish" you then saw that Sasuke clenched his left shoulder where the curse mark was, you got a little worried as you narrowed your eyes. You remembered too well how much of a pain in the ass that mark could be, you gave a low sigh and reached your hand over Sakura and onto Sasuke shoulder, right on the mark actually. He looked over his shoulder at you with a wild look on his face, as if, if you did anything wrong he'd rip your head of on the spot.

"Don't worry, this'll sting a little but it should help in the long run once your body gets used to it" you told him as your fingertips started glowing a little, just enough for it to bee seen with the naked eye. You could feel Orochimaru's eyes on you, but you ignored him as you let a little of your poison enter Sasuke's body. When you were done you just let your cold hand rest on the mark, which seemed to calm Sasuke down quite a bit.

"Sasuke-kun, you should withdraw from the preliminary matches" Sakura said.

"What?" Naruto asked as he turned around to look at his team mates.

"Because you've been acting weird ever since that Orochimaru guy bit you. That bruise hurts even now, right? At this rate…" she then started crying. Okay just what happened while I was gone? you thought as you looked at her with wide eyes.

"Please… I'm afraid"

"Sakura, it's his own decision. It's only natural for a venomous wound to hurt and maybe even more than that, that's why I gave him a little of my poison, to neutralize it" you said as you looked at her. "It'll be alright, what could possibly happen? As long as he don't pushes himself too far nothing will happen"

"You're even worse than he is!" she told you making you look at her wide eyed. "One minute your friendly and caring, and the next you're like some monster, killing for the pleasure of it!" this took you a little of guard. "How can you do that and then go back as if nothing has ever happened?"

"It's in my blood…" she looked at you wide eyed at what you said. "It's all in my blood… I was born with the instinct to kill Sakura, now if you take that into consideration, I'm not that bad"

"Sasuke-kun, please… you're not in any condition to fight normally" she said as she looked at him, still with tears in her eyes.

"Shut up" he told her.

"I know it!"

"Be quiet"

"You've been bearing with the pain all this time"

"Just be quiet"

"Whatever you say, I'm going to tell the teachers about that bruise"

"Don't waste your breath Sakura, no matter what you do he's too stubborn to give up" you told her, making her look at you with a glare. "I'm gonna tell them about your bruise too!"

"Oh shut up, I'm not using it"

"Your bruise?" Sasuke asked as he looked at you with that stare, you quickly looked away not felling comfortable by looking into it.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about, it's not even a bruise" you said as you glared at Sakura.

"I give up" you heard somebody say making you look to see Kabuto with his hand raised above his head.

"Kabuto-san?" Naruto said as he looked at him.

"You may leave then" Hayate said as he checked Kabuto off the list.

"Yes"

"Kabuto-san, why are you quitting?!" Naruto called out after him

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but my body's completely worn out already. Even before the first exam after I had that quarrel with the sound guys, I couldn't hear anything in the left ear. I can't fight right away, especially if it's a life or death battle" he told him, making Naruto look a little sad as he looked down at the floor. You're a good liar I'll give you that Kabuto

"May I assume there're no more people who which to retire?" Hayate asked. Sakura then started to raise her hand but Sasuke grabbed it and held it down.

"Be quiet about this bruise"

"Why are you acting so tough? I don't want to see you suffering anymore! I-"

"It doesn't matter to you!" he cut her off. "You're just being nosy. I told you before… I'm an avenger. This isn't just an exam to me. I don't care about being a Chunin either. Am I strong? I just want the answer to that. I'm going to fight the strong guys and those strong guys are here!" you looked at him, actually feeling sorry for him for the first time in many years. "I'll not allow even you to take away my path"

"Stop acting cool you idiot! Sakura-chan's worried about you-" Naruto started but Sasuke cut him off.

"Naruto… I want to fight with you too"

"Hmm, that makes the two of us" you said, making the already shocked Naruto seemed even more shocked if that was possible.

"Then let's begin the preliminary matches" Hayate said. "It'll be a one-on-one match, in other words it'll be like real combat. We'll have a problem though, since we've 21 people, I take it one will have to fight twice, so there'll be 11 matches. The winners will be able to advance to the 3rd exam. There are no rules, you'll fight until the other person dies, is knocked out or admits defeat. If you don't want to die, please give up immediately, however if I judge that the match is over, I may stop you to prevent any unnecessary deaths" Hayate said. A screen then appeared and that was where you didn't need to know anything further so you stopped listening. After a few moments the first battle were released.

i _Akadou Yoroi VS Uchiha Sasuke /i _

The rest of you were told to move to the upper level were you could watch the fight (What are those called anyway?)

Okay I'll stay awake for this first fight you thought as you leaned on the railing, watching as Sasuke fought Yoroi, slightly mad that a whole group had made it past your nose during the second exam.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Okay I'm feeling lazy right now so I won't go into details about the preliminary matches, you all know how they went anyway, if not then here's the result:

Sasuke VS Yoroi – winner: Sasuke

Zaku VS Shino – winner: Shino

Misumi VS Kankuro – winner: Kankuro

Sakura VS Ino – winner: none

Tenten VS Tenmari – winner: Tenmari

Shikamaru VS Kin – winner: Shikamaru

Naruto VS Kiba – winner: Naruto

Hinata VS Neji – winner: Neji

Lee VS Gaara – winner: Gaara

Chouji VS Dosu – winner: Dosu

u On with the story /u 

You looked up at the screen, fully aware that one of the names that'd pop up next was yours, oh well you had used the time you had to wait to the fullest, you had gotten some well deserved sleep. The names then appeared on the screen.

i Tenma Tsuyoi VS Hyuuga Neji /i 

You looked towards the pale eyed kid, you then felt a hand on your shoulder and turned to see Naruto.

"Be careful Tsuyoi, you didn't see what he did to Hinata. Give him a rough beating will you?" you nodded and jumped down onto the fighting aria not caring to take the stairs.

"HA KAKASHI! My student's gonna beat that little doll up!" you heard another Jounin say, making you stop dead in your tracks and look towards him. Your two blue slashes slightly visible.

"Now now Tsuyoi, you're only supposed to fight Neji" Kakashi told you when he saw the look in your eyes, you growled a bit but turned around. Just wait till this is over with

"Are you ready" Hayate asked and coughed.

"Yes" both of you said at the same time.

"You know Gai, that was a very foolish thing to say" you heard Kakashi tell the Jounin who had mocked you.

"And why's that? She can't possibly be that good a fighter"

"She won't hold back on your student now"

"Hold back?! HAHA, don't make me laugh" Gai exclaimed making you glare in his direction.

"Just wait and see"

I'll show that jerk!

"Then here we go" Hayate said as he stepped back, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Neji positioned himself ready to strike at you, while you just stood there looking at him with your now emotionless eyes.

"I'll give you a head start, so use it wisely" you told him and as expected it pushed a nerve. He activated his Byakugan and hit you in between the ribs, a look of success appeared on his face, it made you snicker as you took a step back. You could feel you chakra drain from the hit, guessing that he had hit one of your chakra points, as if they would do him any good.

"That won't work on me for long" you told him and gave him a punch square in the face, making him fly back and hit the wall with such force that he made a small hole. He quickly got on his feet and dried from blood away from the corner of his mouth.

"If I get to hit every one of your chakra point then you're done for" he told you, sounding like he was your superior or something.

"Fine then, I won't use my chakra" you promised him with a small smirk playing on your lips. "I don't need it anyway" he looked at you rather surprised by your words and not really understanding them either. You then shot out one of your poison whips with such force that when it hit the wall behind him it went straight through, it had given him a small cut on the right cheek too and you watched with a slightly mocking attitude as his blood slowly started running from the small cut.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" you asked in a worried voice, but the look on your face was another story.

"Why you…" he then attacked you again, but the moment he touched you, you let out a little miasma from the spot.

Neji's POV (We haven't had one of those before )

"If I get to hit every one of your chakra point then you're done for" you told her. You were feeling very confident about this battle, even though there was something about her that worried you. You couldn't put you finger on it, but you guessed it was her large chakra reserve, which wouldn't be a problem if you used your gentle fist on her.

"Fine then, I won't use my chakra. I don't need it anyway" she told you surprising you. What was she talking about? Why wouldn't she need her chakra just as much as you needed yours? You then saw her move, but you weren't prepared for what happened. A sickly green chakra string shot out from her fingertips and went straight through the wall behind you as if it was nothing but paper. She then looked at you slightly mocking you with her eyes as they followed something on your right cheek, it was only then you noticed that you were bleeding. Had the chakra string cut you? It then started to slightly burn, telling you that it was poison.

You looked at the chakra string and you eyes widen, it wasn't charka… but how?

"Oh, did I hurt you?" she asked in a worried voice, but the look on her face were anything but worried.

"Why you…" you attacked her again. You weren't gonna let her get to you like that, you were the strongest out of the two of you and you were gonna prove it to her. You hit one of her chakra points when a small cloud of something emerged from the spot you had hit. You inhaled some of it and got some of it in your eyes too, you immediately started feeling sick. You dropped onto the floor with a hand over your mouth to keep yourself from throwing up, while the other was rubbing your now sore eyes.

What is this? Miasma? But how? It's not normal to be able to store something like that in a body you thought as you couldn't keep yourself from puking any longer. You then felt a kick in your side, you yelped in pain and rolled onto your back.

"Told you so" she said in a calm tone.

Your POV

"Told you so" you said in a calm voice as you looked down at him, you then looked towards Hayate. "If I were you, I'd stop the fight now. He needs intensive care now or else his lungs will start melting soon and he'll go blind" Hayate looked at you seeming a little surprised, he then went to Neji's side and checked him out for anything that might prove you right, he stopped when he saw blood slowly started seeping out form the kid's eyes.

"Go get a stretcher now, we need to get him at the hospital!" you then watched as Hayate elected you as the winner of the match and as the Hyuuga were carried away really fast to safe his vision. You then looked up at Gai who were looking at you with rage and utter shock written all over his face.

"How… how could a doll beat one of my students?!" you snickered as you looked at Kakashi, who had a thoughtful look on his face and you knew right away that you and him were gonna have a semi serious talk after this.

"That concludes the 3rd exam's preliminary matches" Hayate said. "For those who have made it to the main matches of the Chunin Exam's 3rd exam, all but two here, so congratulations"

"I'll now being the explanation for the main matches" the Hokage said. About time…

A couple of hours later

You and Naruto had just been eating some ramen and were now walking towards the training grounds without noticing it.

"So what were you doing those 3 days where you were alone in the forest?" he asked you as he looked at you, it seemed like that question had been on his mind for quite some time.

"Nothing much, just collecting scrolls and making sure the stronger ones got out of the game" you answered him with a sly smirk.

"So who are you gonna have to train you?" he then asked.

"I don't know, I'll probably just do it by myself again" you said sounding a little sad. You really whished your father hadn't left, how you missed him. You remembered how he'd pick you up by the Uchiha's to train you, he always told you that you had a special potential.

_ i Flashback, 8 years earlier…_

"_How do you keep finding me?!" a young boy snapped at you, obviously annoyed with the fact that you had found him again._

"_One day Sasuke-kun, once you figure out" you said smiling at him, you then caught another scent and turned around to see your father looking at you and the young Uchiha from the road._

"_Tsuyoi, come" he said in his smooth voice._

"_Hai, Chichioya. Bye Sasuke-kun, I'll see you later" you said and waved at the boy, who looked at you with a sad look because you were leaving again._

"_Why do you have to leave all the time Tsuyoi-chan?" the young version of Sasuke asked you with a wretched look on his face._

"_Chichioya is training me to become a great warrior one day" you answered him as you stopped walking and look back at him with a bright smile on your lips._

"_Don't look so sad Sasuke-kun, one day I'll teach you everything I know so you'll become the best ninja ever" that made him smile and you caught up with your father. You went home and your father started with your training._

_A few hours later you were panting as you sat on a stone bench that were outside in your garden, sweat was dripping from you and your cheeks had a slightly red color. Your father sat beside you, not really showing any sighs that he had been training with you except a small cut on his left cheek when he had gotten too careless._

"_You're getting stronger, I'm proud of you" your father said and gave you one of his rare smiles, which you returned along with a small giggle. It was true that your father rarely smiled, but you could see it in his eyes so he didn't really have to, they'd seem a little brighter whenever he liked what he saw or was amused with what he heard._

"_I'll beat you one day Chichioya" you said as you were trying to catch your breath._

"_Most likely, you're very much like your mother. The same spirit, willpower and special potential" he then unsheathed each of his 3 swords and stuck them in the ground before you. "One day, you'll inherit these swords, Tsuyoi. And when you do, you'll be stronger than me"_

"_What's so special about them Chichioya?" you asked him as you looked at them, you reached out your hand and let your index finger run over the white hilt of the one closest to you, barely touching it._

"_They each represent a dimension, Heaven, Hell and Earth. That one's called Tenyaiba, the Heaven's Blade, it has healing powers and can even, if it's wielder have a kind heart and is strong enough, revive the dead" he told you making you look at the katana with wide eyes. Your father then placed his hand on one of the other swords, the one with the black hilt. "This one is Herumi, Hell's Blade, it can control the dead, but not revive them. It's so powerful that even I almost can't wield it, promise me to be careful with this one. It tends to posses its wielder if they're not strong enough" you nodded signaling that you understood, there was only the brow hilted katana left and you wondered what could be so special about that._

"_This one, the Yochiken, the Blade of Earth, the protector. You'll only be able to wield this if you have somebody to protect, someone precious to you, a friend, a lover, a child" he gently placed him hand on your head at the last word, making you smile._

"_These 3 blades has passed down this family for generations and one day they'll become yours, if you get stronger than me that is" _

"_Of course I will!" you said angrily as you glared at your father._

"_Sure you will" he said and kissed your forehead. "You're my daughter aren't you?"_

_End of flashback /i _

"HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Naruto yelled at you making you snap out of your memory as you looked at him very surprised.

"Pardon? What were you saying again?" you asked with a silly grin on your face. He sighed at you and mumbled something you didn't quite catch.

"I said would you wonna go visit Sasuke with me?" he repeated himself.

"I don't know, I'd probably feel bad if I didn't" you answered him as you saw Kakashi walk towards the two of you, making you stop walking knowing full well that he wanted to talk with you.

"Tsuyoi, we need to talk" he said making you look at him with slightly wide eyes.

"Don't make it sound like we need therapy or something" you said making him notice just how wrong it had sounded.

"Anyway, about your fight in the preliminary rounds. Do you have any idea what poison attacks can do to your body? You could seriously die from that" he told you making you sigh.

"Okay I guess I should have told you guys about this sooner, but better late than never I guess" you said as you looked around to make sure that nobody else was there and when you were satisfied you took a deep breath to prepare yourself for what was to happen.

"You and me, Naruto. We're probably more alike than you think" you told him, making him look at you slightly confused.

"What do you mean Tsuyoi-chan?" he asked you.

"Please don't tell Sakura this, she'll freak out and I'll tell Sasuke myself. Promise me that" you said as you looked from Naruto and to your sensei, the only one of them you had ever really respected. They both nodded and waited for you to tell what was on you mind. You knew you'd have to tell the people closest to you one day, you had just hoped it could have waited a little longer, but on the bright side you wouldn't have to lie to them whenever something strange happened to you.

"I… I'm not human"

"What? Of course you're human, what are you talking about Tsuyoi-chan?" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"I'm a demon, Naruto. An Inu youkai to exact" you told him and looked down at the ground, you felt somewhat embarrassed by telling them. You kinda felt that you had just told them what kind underwear you were wearing and you really didn't like it.

"WHAT?!"

"BE QUIET!!" you snapped at him and covered his mouth, making sure he wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Oh, that explains it" was all Kakashi said. "Who else know about this?"

"The Hokage and me" you answered him as you let go of Naruto only to cover his mouth again.

"WHA-"

"I told you to be quiet!" you snapped at him. "I don't want the whole frigging village to know okay!" you then removed your hands again.

"But how come you never talked to me back at the academy then?" he asked you, sounding a little hurt.

"Because I don't like the smell of fox" you answered him, which made him look at you with wide eyes. "Yeah I can smell the Nine Tails, happy now?"

"Just how strong is that nose of yours?" Naruto asked as he poked your nose with his index finger, making you slightly frown at him.

"Strong enough to tell that Kakashi-sensei has gotten to the juicy part of his Make out Violence" you said and Kakashi's eyes widen, while Naruto just looked at you not really getting what you were talking about.

"Juicy?"

"Look, I don't have time to train you two so I've found somebody else to look out for you, he's over there" Kakashi said and then quickly walked away, obviously embarrassed that you knew the book had aroused him, it wasn't like you cared anyway.

You looked towards where Kakashi had pointed and looked at a man dressed from head to toe in black, wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHH IT'S YOU! CLOSET PERVERT!!!"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Closet pervert…? Huh? you blinked as you looked from the guy and to Naruto who was pointing an accusing finger at the guy.

"How impolite" the guy said.

"Why? Why is this guy gonna be the one watching over my training?!" Naruto exclaimed, making you look at him.

"Don't know guess we'll just have to put up with this" you said and shrugged your shoulders.

"PUT UP WITH THIS?! NO WAY!! HE'S WEAKER THAN ME TO BEGIN WITH!"

"Why would Kakashi want some weakling to train us?" you asked him trying to make him come to his senses.

"Last time, when I used my Harem Technique on him-" the guy then jumped at Naruto and covered his mouth making it impossible for him to say anything.

"Harem Technique?"

"No it's nothing!" he told you with a silly grin on his face. How come I don't believe you?

"Whatever, I'm not gonna be trained by someone who's weaker than one of my team mates" you said.

"YEAH!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey what about this, if you can run away from me, then I'll talk to Kakashi and get him to train the two of you, how about that?" the guy said.

"That's almost too easy" you said and Naruto nodded as he then went off.

"See you!" he called as he ran away, you on the other hand stood still and looked at the guy for a few seconds.

"You might not have much trouble finding Naruto, but you won't be able to find me so if you haven't found me within 2 hours give up okay. I don't feel like wasting all day to hide from you. In fact I'd rather like to be the one to find you" you said, making the guy look at you slightly surprised.

"That sounds fine with me, but let me find Naruto first, my lady" he said with a slight bow and a sincere smile on his lips.

"I'm not your lady" you said coolly as you glared at him, making a bit of his color drain from his face and the smile disappeared from his face faster than the blink of the eye. He then went off to find Naruto.

An hour later the guy came back to where he left you, along with Naruto who had a very sullen look on his face.

"I guess he caught you then Naruto" you said with a kind smile on your lips. "I'll give you 10 minutes to hide" you then told the guy who looked at you, or at least you were pretty sure he was looking at you since you couldn't tell because of the sunglasses.

"So you intent to chase me" he said.

"Yes, now get going. Your 10 minutes have already started" you told him and he disappeared, leaving you and Naruto alone.

"Are you sure you can find him Tsuyoi-chan?" Naruto asked you as he looked up at you.

"Positive, you really think he'll be able to cheat my nose?" you asked him with a confident look on your face and true enough it didn't take you long to find the guy once the 10 minutes had past. You followed his trail easily and stood before him less than a minute later.

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE FOUND ME ALREADY?!!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of the barrow that he had been hiding in.

"Why would I tell you?" you asked him with a rebellious attitude along with a slight frown on your face. "Besides you should know that a ninja shouldn't reveal their secrets"

"True, seems like you're smarter than I thought" he said but regretted immediately after seeing the look on your face afterwards.

"Are you trying to say that I'm a fool?" you ask him, venom dripping of every word as your slashes became slightly visible.

"Whoa, no! No not at all! What'd make you think that?" he said nervously as he held up his hands in defeat.

"Eh… in fact I ehh… I promised Naruto to treat him to some ramen, would you like to ehh… join us?" he then asked, obviously trying to make up for angering you. You looked at him with your stern glare as you thought it over in your mind, Naruto'd really appreciate it if you did and to be honest you weren't exactly good a molding your chakra and you defiantly weren't better at controlling it, so maybe you were the one out of your team that needed this training the most. On the other hand you rarely ever used your chakra, but your youki. You weren't much for admitting it, but this was actually something you really i _really /i _ needed to work on.

Yes, Tenma Tsuyoi, the first Genin to ever get an A- nearly S-ranked mission from the Hokage and survive it, sucked at her chakra skills. Something doesn't sound right about this.

"Fine, but your treat" you said and you pointed your finger at him.

A few minutes later, the 3 of you were sitting at Ichiraku eating your ramen.

"Naruto-kun, after seeing your movement and analyzing what Kakashi-sensei has told me, I can see that you cannot control your chakra that well" Ebisu said, yeah you learned his name on the way. You looked at him feeling a little relieved that he didn't mention you at all, but then again how could he possible know about that when not even Kakashi did and if he did, he obviously didn't look at it as that big of a problem, you disagreed with that. Sure you could use your youki and all, but there were quite a few things that you couldn't do with your youki, which would have been a child's play if you had had control over your chakra.

Your skills with Ninjutsu and Genjutsu actually depended on your ability to mold and control your chakra, and since you weren't that good at it you used a lot of unnecessary energy on small things. You knew that you had quite a lot of youki from where you could get some chakra if needed be, but you wouldn't be able to keep up in the long run. It took quite some energy to change your youki into chakra because you'd have to concentrate so much that you'd let out a lot of your energy, loosing it. Actually, everything you were able to do was some kind of Taijutsu and a little demonic magic, but that weren't exactly something you could just walk around showing of, it was for emergency use only because you didn't wanted just about everyone to know about you being a demon.

You had to admit that you weren't really listening to what Ebisu was telling Naruto, but you'd live if not then you'd have been dead a long time ago.

"Really? Sasuke isn't as good as he seems then" you heard Naruto say and turned to look at him to see a large grin on his face.

"You shouldn't be laughing at the others, since you aren't good at molding or controlling your chakra, you can't create replications with the same amount of chakra as these two. If you try to force yourself to create replications at that point you consumes more chakra than Sakura-kun and Sasuke-kun, and you'll only be able to create two at the most. And as a side note, with the amount of chakra used there Sakura-kun and Sasuke-kun are able to create about 10 replications" Ebisu told him with a strict look on his face.

If Naruto's that bad with his chakra, then how bad am I? you thought darkly as you started having second thoughts about this training, it would become embarrassing as hell that was for sure.

"Though I don't know why you need more training Tsuyoi-san" Ebisu said making you look at him. "Kakashi praised you to the skies"

"Ehhmm… well…"

"Let's go then" Ebisu cut you off and was about to leave when Agama, the owner's daughter stooped him.

"Hey mister, you didn't pay yet" he then turned around and let out a scream at all the empty bowels that stood before him. Both you and Naruto had taken advantage of his generosity and had eaten to your hearts contents.

You were looking around in the area that should be your training area, but you weren't exactly fond of what you saw.

"Why are we here?" you asked your temporarily sensei.

"To train my dear" he answered you making one of your veins turn visible.

"I'm not i your dear! /i " you told him in a growl from the back of your throat, he looked at you slightly wide eyed and waved nervously at you, telling you that he didn't mean anything with it. For your own sake I hope you didn't

"Do we train by dipping into a hot spring?" Naruto asked as he walked between you and Ebisu, which probably was a good idea or else you'd probably had killed him by now, he just pushed the wrong buttons way too often for your likening.

"No, we're going to train in this hot spring area" making both you and Naruto look at him strangely. "This is the spot"

"What?! This is a place to bathe!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? I said that we're going to train! Train!"

"Here?" both you and Naruto asked.

"What am I gonna do?" Naruto asked and you nodded, quite curious yourself. Ebisu then chuckled and adjusted his sunglasses.

"You'll walk on this water" he said making both you and Naruto look at him with your eyes wide open. Naruto because he didn't quite believe it was possible and you because you knew you defiantly wouldn't be able to do so with your chakra skills.

Fuck… no way I'm doing this you thought at you took a step back. You then watched as Ebisu went out on the water and mentioned for you and Naruto to do the same. Naruto molded some of his chakra into his feet and tried, but failed miserably as he fell into the water.

"AAARRRHHH!!! HOT!!!" Naruto screamed as he jumped out of the water, while Ebisu was smirking at him.

"If you keep doing that then you'll become red as a lobster with in few hours" he said. He then looked your way as you just stood there not having any intentions about even trying to walk on the water.

"Why don't you show him how it's done Tsuyoi-san?" he asked you making you look at like he was crazy or something.

"Nuh huh" was all you said as you took a few steps further back. You weren't gonna make a fool of yourself, no way.

"Now don't be so shy…" Ebisu told you, obviously still believing that you were a model student. He then turned his head making you do the same to see some white haired dude peeking at the women bathing behind the fence.

"I don't know who you are… but I won't allow any shameless actions in my presence!" Ebisu yelled the last part as he attacked the dude. The dude quickly summoned a large orange toad that twisted its tongue around his stomach and slung him down into the ground. You hit your forehead and then shook your head, a little embarrassed that he was supposed to be teaching you. Yeah, teaching us to get beating without any style at all you thought darkly as you threw an ashamed look at him.

"Don't make a ruckus. Geez, what's gonna happen if I get caught?" the dude said as he looked down at Ebisu with a slightly annoyed look. You then watched as Naruto made his way over to Ebisu.

"Hey, closet pervert?" he said and since Ebisu didn't answer he knelt down behind him. "Hidden Village of Konoha secret combat master move" you then got a wry look on your face when Naruto poked Ebisu in the ass. "Pain of a Thousands Years!"

How come I know all the weird people? you asked yourself and sighed, you held your forehead and shook your head as you went up to Naruto's side and looked down at him for a short moment, you then looked at the stranger, who had turned around again and was most likely peeping at the bathing girls again.

"Who are you?" you asked making sure your voice was high enough for him to hear.

Jiraiya's POV (Time for a little fun )

You were looking at the naked bodies in front of you with a dump look on your face as a little drool ran down your chin.

"Who are you?" a voice asked you, a female voice like honey with a tint of venom in it. It sounded very mature and you got another idea for your great novel. You turned around quicker than lightning to see a beautiful young lady stand a couple of feet behind you. She was wearing a pair of baggy black pants with large pockets on the thighs and a navy blue top with broad straps. Her long silvery hair followed her curvy body all the way to her calves. Her eyes had a rich green color and were looking at you with a slightly curious look.

What a girl and she has approached me on her own! you thought as you looked at her with your eyes slightly wide.

"Wait a minute…" she then said and reached down into her pocket as a look of recognition reached her eyes. She then pulled a block up from the pocket and started to turn the pages quickly until she obviously found what she was looking for.

"Oh so you know me pretty lady?" you asked her with a smile on your lips. You then walked towards her as she was looking at the block.

"I'm not a lady" she said and looked up from the block with a glare headed in your direction. Her voice gave you the chills for a short moment.

"I'm still flattered that you seem to know me" you told her as you were only 6 feet from her.

"Whatever, seeing as you've knocked the guy, who was supposed to train us, out I guess I'll just go home then" she said making the young boy by her side look up at her with an angry look on his face. He surprised you a little seeing as you hadn't noticed him before for some reason.

"WHAT?! Are you saying that we shouldn't train just because the closet pervert got knocked out by this guy?!!" he snapped at her making her look at him with an annoyed look.

"It wasn't like I needed his training anyway" the girl then said and turned on her heels and started to walk away.

"Hey! Don't go!" you called out after her making her stop walking and turn her head to look at you.

"Don't order me around"

"Seriously what's wrong with you Tsuyoi-chan? You've been acting strangely ever since we meet closet pervert" the kid said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong!" she said and you noticed that a pair of blue stripes slowly started to appear on her face.

"I can't do shit with chakra! Happy now?!" she snapped at the kid, making you look at her a little surprised by her words. The kid on the other hand looked at her with his eyes wide open and his chin dropped 10 floors.

"WHAT?!"

"YES! I. CAN'T. USE. CHAKRA!!" she yelled at him as she raised her hand as if to slap him, but stopped herself. The stripes on her cheeks disappeared and a look of confusion, sadness and even a slight bit of fear appeared on her face.

"I… I gotta go…" she said quietly and faster than lightning she was gone, leaving you and the kid alone.

What just happened?

Your POV

"What's wrong with me?!" you snapped at yourself as slammed the door behind you and stomped into your house. You still lived in your father's mansion, there had been no reason for you to move away from it and even if the Hokage had told you to you wouldn't even have put it into consideration.

"I could have bloody killed him…" you whispered as you slid down the wall behind you. You hugged your legs and rested your head on your arms. Your whole body was shaking of fear, fear of what you had nearly done to your friend.

I really am a monster… you thought sadly as a single tear found it's way down your cheek, you quickly whipped it away, you hadn't cried since the day your father had left you and it kinda scared you.

"Now isn't a time for crying" a male voice said making you snap your head towards the sound to see…


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What are you doing here?" you asked in a monotone voice as you didn't move from the spot, you didn't even look at him. He had no reason for being at i _your_ /i place, but if you knew him right then he wouldn't leave just because you told him to.

"I was just wondering about your well being" he said in an insinuating tone as he walked closer.

"You shouldn't be here, if somebody sees you here they'll be out after my head" you said not sounding like you really cared.

"I thought you'd be delighted to see me Tsuyoi-chan" he said and kneeled down in front of you, making you look at him with an emotionless look on your face.

"Maybe some other time" you said dryly with an obviously fake smile on your face.

"Now lighten up a bit" he said and caressed your cheek, making you growl inwardly, not wanting him to touch you.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I have a gift for you" he then said making you look at him with a raised brow.

Okay, what is he up to? you then felt a stab in your left upper arm, making you gasp in surprise. You then looked down at your arm to see a needle poking out of your arm, your eyes widen as you watched the slightly yellow liquid seep into you. Something told you that it would be alarming if you let all of it enter your body, but somehow you couldn't make your arm rip it out, it just wouldn't move. You were somewhat paralyzed as you watched the last drops of the liquid entered your arm.

Your whole body started shaking, making you fall over on your side. You started feeling weaker, so weak that you thought you were gonna die, you then mentally slapped yourself.

I've never feared death, why am I thinking about it now? What's happening? What's happening to my body? you thought, but soon your senses started weaken. You couldn't hear his breathe or heartbeat anymore, while your own felt like it was trying to burst out of your chest. You couldn't make out what was hidden in the shadows anymore, it was only now you noticed how dark your entrance hall actually was, but that wasn't what scared you the most.

You couldn't smell anything. That was what really made you shake more than this drug obviously made you. You threw a look at your hand that was clutching your shoulder where the needle had punctured your skin and you nearly felt like screaming at what you saw. Your claws were slowly turning into normal nails, you then noticed the few strays or your silvery hair that felt in front of your eyes, covering your face. They were slowly turning black.

"I know where your loyalty lays, Tsuyoi-chan, but despite that I won't kill you because I still have good use for you. But we can't have you ruining my plan now can we?" he said as you were slowly falling into unconsciousness as a result of all the shock your body and mind were going through. You had never felt so intense fear, not once…

Neji's POV

You were walking in the hallway of the hospital, coughing a little. The miasma was still affecting your lungs a bit it had gotten better over the past few days though and the doctors had managed to safe your eyes though so they were as good as new, if not even a little better.

Tenten had just left and you felt like getting yourself some fresh air so you were on your way outside, only for a little while though since your eyes were still very sensitive and the sunlight hurt them and would easily give you a migraine if you weren't careful.

You then nearly bumped into a nurse who just excited a room, you apologies and continued your walk down the hallway.

"What has happened to her?" you heard another nurse ask the one you nearly collided with.

"We don't know, but whatever it was it cursed her to loose her bloodline limit" now this caught your interest, you went around the corner and used your Byakugan to see them.

"Her bloodline limit? I didn't knew the Tenma family possessed such a thing"

Tenma? Where is it I've heard that name before? you asked yourself.

"They do, some kind of poison attacks I think it is, but there's something more to it. Hmm… I can't seem to remember"

Poison? you then remembered. Tenma, that was the name of the girl who beat you wasn't it? You felt a slight bit of anger rise in your chest, but you forced it away. She had won over you fair and square, you'd just have to except that she was your superior. You then turned your pale gaze to the room where she must had been resting in, your eyes slightly widen at what you saw. Her long silvery hair was now deep black and she seemed so much more, what to say, human? When you had fought her she had looked like some celestial being, she still had her beauty but the certain glow there had been to her was gone.

You then glanced towards the two nurses to see that they had gone, you then slowly made your way to the door to the room in which Tsuyoi was resting in. you stood outside the door for quite some time debating in your mind whether or not to enter. You then heard sobbing from inside the room, it was very low, but you were sure she was crying. What you did next kinda surprised you, you opened the door a little so that you could see her, she was sitting on the bed hiding her face in her hands, her shoulders were slightly shaking and so were her hands, telling you that she indeed was crying. You opened the door a little more to get a better view, but the door creaked catching her attention, she snapped her head towards you, her large eyes looked like those of a deer caught in the headlight. She seemed a little reviled to see it was just you, but then quickly started sobbing again for some reason, as if you had reminded her of something terrible.

You went inside of the room and closed the door behind you, you wondered what was wrong with her, not that it was any of your business, but even though you didn't quite know her that well you still knew that she weren't one to cry.

"I'm… I'm… scared" she admitted after a while of silence between the two of you, you looked at her, not really understanding what she meant.

"I, I can't hear, see or smell anything… I, I didn't even know you had entered the room…" she continued as she once again hid her face in her hands, sobbing a little harder than before.

You felt really awkward, not being a comforting person and defiantly not used to people talking to you like this or crying in front of you for the matter. You went to the bedside and hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder, not knowing if you were doing the right thing. She jumped a little by your sudden touch, but she seemed a little better now that it was there.

"I'm, sorry…" she then said catching you off guard.

"For what?" you asked her, not understanding.

"It's my fault you're here too" she answered you and looked up at you with her now black eyes. You were a little surprised by her words, but thought no more of it.

"Stop crying, you'll have to live with it, whatever i _it_ /i is" you told her and removed your hand, your cold eyes were giving her a stern look.

"I i _won't_ /i " you heard her say in a low voice, but this time it wasn't filled neither with fear nor sadness, her voice had been filled with such pure anger and determination that it actually scared you for a moment. She then looked down at her hands and you could have sworn you saw her black eyes turn red for a moment.

Wait a minute, they used to be green

"You can't change it, it was destined to be so from the start" you then told her, forcing you to forget about her eyes.

"Fate is just a road through a maze, it all depends on which turns you take" she told you, making you look at her with an annoyed look in your pale eyes.

"You and your silly believes" you said and as you narrowed your eyes a bit out of anger. How come she just wouldn't accept her fate? Just like that Naruto, weren't they in the same group too?

"If you prove me wrong, then I'll start believing in destined fate too" she then said.

"Why don't you try and prove me wrong?" you asked her with a slight smirk on your lips, knowing that it would be impossible for her.

"How do you feel about me?" she then asked taking you a little of guard, you even took a step back out of surprise, you though quickly regained your guard and your serious attitude.

"You're an annoying, foolish girl" you told her, she then rose from her bed and locked her black eyes with your pale ones. You didn't like the look in her eyes, you couldn't quite reed it. She then started walking towards you, making you take a step back for each step she took and soon you were by the door, you opened it and was about to sprint down the hallway to get away. She though got a hold of your right hand that was still resting on the handle.

You stared at her wide eyed as she started leaning in, her face were millimeters from yours and you could feel her breath on your lips, your mind told you to get away, but something else wanted to feel those lips upon your own. Yeah you had to admit that you had been keeping an eye on her at any given chance, at first because you sensed something wrong about her, but during the second exam when she had bumped into you, you didn't know what happened but when you saw her sprinting towards you, you had let her bump into you. You had even 'accidentally' let your hand brush one of her breasts, you didn't know why, it weren't you to do such things and you were actually very embarrassed about it.

And after that you had just started to watch her, once you had to force yourself not to use your Byakugan on her to see her naked skin. (Sorry couldn't help it, I just had to write that!) The thought made your cheeks turn slightly red, you then noticed just how close she was. Her lips were almost touching yours and you had to control yourself not to crash yours onto hers.

"And now?" she whispered not once removing her eyes from yours, she the licked her lips and then

[SLAM

You then looked at the door, which actually just touched your nose, with wide eyes. Did she just do what I think she did?

"Having trouble with the ladies are we?" you heard someone say. Your whole body turned stiff as a board out of embarrassment. I'm so gonna get you for this, Tsuyoi you thought angrily as you turned to see the Hokage. You choose not to answer him and just walked past him to your room, you felt a need to hit your head into something, hard.

Your POV

You had sat down on your bed once again with a large grin on your face, the look in Neji's face had been prize less and you felt that you should have done that a long time ago. You were so amused by the whole thing that you forgot about your rather depressing situation. It then knocked on the door and you told whoever it was to enter, the Hokage then entered making you look at him with a raised eyebrow, not expecting him to visit you.

"Hokage-sama? What are you doing here?" you asked him.

"We need to know who did this to you, Tsuyoi" he told you making your eyes downcast and you felt your depression return. Stupid old man, now I'm all depressed again you thought bitterly as you looked at the old man.

"Orochimaru did, he said that he knew whose side I was on, but he didn't want to kill me because he still has some use for me, whatever that is" you told the Hokage.

"But why would he lock away your demonic powers?" he then asked as he went closer.

"I think he's out to kill you Hokage-sama, he probably thinks that I'm the only powerful fighter in all of Konoha" you answered him. The old man then got a look on his face that you defiantly didn't like. "Please tell me that isn't true"

"I'll have to admit that a large part of our strength consists of you, but I don't think he has men enough to take on that kinda action" the Hokage admitted.

He might not right now, but doesn't mean that he can't have enough by the end of the month you thought sadly as you watched the old man. He then started talking about the injection Orochimaru had given you and that they were already working on an antidote.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"It doesn't work shit" you said sounding both annoyed and hopeless as the nurse once again gave you an injection, this time it had a sharp pink color and they had spend around 20 minutes to even get you to sit still so they could do their work. In the end you had given up and had told them that you weren't a guinea-pig, the nurse had then laughed at you nervously as she had given you the injection.

"We still have to try right?" the nurse said.

"Yeah maybe you're right… but if any of this stuff kills me I swear I'm gonna hunt your asses! And believe me I would, I have connections!" you threatened her with a raised index finger. It might have sounded quite silly to those who didn't believe you, but you were dead serious about it.

Christ I feel like a pincushion you thought as you threw yourself down on the bed, you hugged you pillow and rested your chin on it. You had been at the hospital for a week now and to be honest you were getting sick and tired of it, especially after Neji had been discharged, there weren't anybody to bully, oh well there was this other kid, Lee, but you were feeling really bad for him so you choose not to bother him too much.

You found your sketch block and your pencil, it had been a while since you last drew anything, so you started drawing.

It then knocked on the door and then Naruto just barged into the room, not even waiting for a reply.

"Hi Tsuyoi-chan how are you do-" he started, but he then stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at you. "Your hair? What happened? And you eyes?"

"Calm down foxy" you told him as you patted your bedside, mentioning for him to settle down. He looked at you for a moment but sat down, really trying not to ask any questions as you put your block away.

"I'm here because some freak thought it would be fun too give me an injection that made my youki disappear" you explained him.

"Youki?"

"It's almost the same as chakra, you could say that it's what most youkai uses instead of chakra" you answered him, he then nodded but soon after got another questioning look on his face.

"Youkai?"

"Our word for pure blooded demons" you explained.

"Oh" he then said and scratches the back of his head with a silly grin on his face.

"Are you gonna participate in the exam then?" he then asked you taking you a little by surprise. You hadn't thought about the exam, to be honest you had totally forgot about it.

"I… don't know" you said as thought about your chances, you then sighed as you realized that there was no way you'd pass the exam as things were now. That is unless you learned to control your chakra completely within the next 3 weeks.

"I can't use my chakra"

"Maybe you should just stick to Taijutsu then, like Lee. You're good at that" he suggested. "You're a pretty fast learner too aren't you? Maybe you could get to lean a little Ninjutsu too then"

You were just looking at slightly wide eyed. Could you manage with just Taijutsu? Could you actually make it?

It's worth a try you thought with a determined look in your eyes and a smirk on your lips.

"Yeah, that's more like it" Naruto said as he looked at you with a proud look on his whiskered face. You then glanced at him in the corner of your eyes.

"Wonna spare with me?" you asked him and he nodded with his silly grin playing on his entire face.

"But I'm not gonna let you win Tsuyoi-chan" he said as he smirked at you.

"Let's see about that" you said as you got up from the bed, you went to the small closet in the end of the room where you found your clothes. You quickly changed and then Naruto helped you sneaking out of the hospital, seeing as the nurses probably wouldn't be too happy about you leaving the hospital. They'd loose their guinea-pig! Hehe…

"Hey let's go get some ramen first. You look like they've been starving you the past week" Naruto said as he examined your body (not in a perverted way). You took a look down at yourself too and true enough, your clothes had gotten too big for you and you could almost count your ribs.

Strange, I haven't eaten less then usual you thought as you placed a hand on your stomach, it had been acting rather strangely too lately, could it be that humans just ate more than you did?

You then felt Naruto grab you by your shirt and pull your through the whole village to get to his favorite ramen inn, Ichiraku.

"Two miso ramen please" Naruto ordered before you guys had even sat down. You were then forced down on a chair, not that you really minded it though.

"Naruto, I don't have any money" you told him a little sad that you couldn't have some of the delicious ramen.

"Don't worry, I'll treat you to some. Those evil doctors were obviously trying to starve you to death" he said and gave you a large grin. You gave him a weak smile of gratitude and dug in, it had never tasted so good except maybe the first time you had had it. Now that you thought about it that had been with Naruto too, the day you became Genins. You forced back a small sigh at the thought, how you missed to be as carefree as you had been back then, not having to constantly be aware of anything because it might have relations to that bloody snake and you didn't have to be this weak either back then.

The two of you quickly wolfed down your ramen and went out in the forest, were the spare began. Naruto turned out as the winner and you were beyond pissed, not because you were a sore looser, no, but because even if you used all of your strength, you weren't able to even give him black marks.

"Your speed and strength has really weakened" Naruto said as he sat down beside you, you looked up at him still panting from your spare.

"That's to be expected from a human body" you managed to tell him before you lay down on your back, looking up into the sky.

Do I really have to start all over? you thought to yourself as you looked at Naruto in the corner of your eyes.

"What are you doing Naruto?" you heard a voice ask, you were sure you had heard it before but you couldn't quite place where.

"I'm helping Tsuyoi-chan getting ready for the exam" Naruto answered the man. You then looked up to see the Sanin, Jiraiya.

"You don't have time for that, kid" he said in a bored voice making you glare at him with your now black eyes.

"I can't just leave her either, she needs my help if she wonna get ready for the final exam" Naruto continued obstinately.

"She wouldn't have been able to pass the second if she were that dependent on you" Jiraiya said still in that bored tone of his.

"What do you know?!" you snapped at him making him look at you still with that bored look on his face, that is until he noticed your curves -.-'.

"STOP STARING AT ME YOU OLD PERVERTED- i censored /i !!" you yelled at him at the very top of your lungs, making both he and Naruto look at you with frightened looks as they slowly inched away from you.

"Wait a minute, aren't you the girl from the earlier day?" Jiraiya then asked out of no where, making you forget that you were angry with him for a moment. "But, didn't you have light hair back then? Young people nowadays…" he mumbled the last part.

"Yes that was me alright" you answered him as you turned your head away, not liking the memory of that day.

"Hey ero-senin, why don't Tsuyoi just join me? You know, you could train both of us" Naruto then said out of nowhere making you look at him a little surprised.

"That will give me less time to train you" Jiraiya told him with a serious face.

"That's okay, you don't even bother to look most of the time anyway" Naruto told him with a goofy grin, making you slightly chuckle at him, which turned into a small laugh when Jiraiya got pissed at him and hit him over the head.

A couple of hours later you found yourself at a small waterfall where Jiraiya quickly made Naruto start with the summoning technique and then he went to talk to you.

"So, what's your problem?" he asked you making you sigh, you had to tell the whole truth, you knew you could trust him, but you really didn't like the thought of telling him the whole thing.

"I can't use chakra" you told him truthfully, feeling very embarrassed by the whole deal.

"How did you manage to complete the second exam then?" he asked you sounding confused as to how you could have done so.

"Guess I'll have to tell you the whole thing then" you then took a deep breath before you continued. "I'm a demon and I had my youki taken from me recently, I've never really had any control over my chakra and now I have to depend on it" you told him hoping that he wouldn't freak out or something like that, not that you thought he would though.

"I see" was all he said which surprised you a bit. "You should start from the bottom then" he then handed you a kunai and pointed to a three. "Climb by focusing your chakra in your feet, mark the bark so you can keep an eye on how far you can go"

You looked at the kunai in your hands for a short moment before you nodded, determined to succeed even if it would take you forever. You then went to the three and started concentrating, for some reason you were having trouble keeping your chakra in your feet, but ever so slowly you felt that it started to stay where you wanted it to.

Just a little more and then-

i WHAM /i 

A large cloud of dust heaved over the place you once stood, you were now standing about 6 feet underground in a small hole that was just big enough for you to be there, though it weren't comfortable.

"Cough Guess it was a little cough too much" you said to yourself as Jiraiya looked down at you in the hole.

"What are you doing?" he asked you with wide eyes.

"Focusing chakra in my feet?"

He sighed and told you to get up, which you did with some trouble, but you got up after a minute or two.

"Try again, but with not nearly the same amount of chakra" he told you, making you nod as you tried once again.

By the end of the day you had made about 12 holes, some deeper than others, destroyed 3 threes and your butt was one big bruise. Naruto was following you back to the hospital, where you most likely would get scolded for running off in the first place and then for having trained, which you weren't aloud to.

You caught Naruto in looking at you, making you a little curious.

"Look I know I'm dirty, but you don't have to stare like that" you said making him grin at you. True you were dirty, your clothes were ripped and filled with dirt, grass, leaves, wood and so was your hair and you weren't exactly sure that you'd be able to tell your skin color because of all the dirt on your face and hands.

"You look like a mole" he then told you as his grin widen.

"Do not! I'm just a happy little puppy!" you told him.

"Mole"

"Foxy!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Foxy!!" he then hit you over the head, but that didn't stop you from laughing though you quickly stopped once you noticed all the doctors that was glaring at you.

Uh oh…

Within moments you were torn apart form Naruto, who was laughing his ass off as he watched the doctors forced you inside of the hospital, where they cleaned you up and put you in bed in less than 20 minutes.

So now you were sitting in your hospital bed, you skin was red from all the scrubbing they had done to get the dirt off of you. They gave you some dinner, which you ate in silence while a nurse kept an eye on you.

You didn't really understand why you had to be at the hospital, sure they had to study your "disease", but did you really have to be stuck there until they somehow came up with a cure? It was a complete waste of time, other than being more than 10 times weaker than usual you didn't really feel any different and well of course you hadn't got quite used to your human body just yet, but that was to be expected.

Shortly after you had finished your dinner, a doctor entered the room carrying a syringe, you cringed by the mere sight of it, but you knew what was gonna happen and that you had to endure it.

"This one should work" the doctor said with a reassuring smile, or it was supposed to like that anyway, to you it was just a mask of lies, but you nodded none the less and turned your head away, not wanting to look at the needle poking out of you arm. You felt the little prick and then a freezing sensation as the liquid entered your body, it felt wrong, something told you there was something wrong. Why would it be so cold? You roughly pushed the doctor away and tore the needle out of your arm, throwing it on the floor, making it crash into thousands of tiny pieces.

"What are you doing?!" the doctor sneered at you just as you vision started to get blurry and you heart started beating faster, this couldn't be good.

You then collapsed on the floor, unconscious before you even hit the ground.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had been a month since you had gone into that coma, no one were able to tell why since the injection the doctors had given you defiantly had to be the antidote, but you still looked human none the less. Naruto had come to visit your sleeping form every change he got, Sakura did too, even Sasuke would pay you a visit every now and then. Kakashi had found himself compelled to tell Sakura and Sasuke what had happened to you, including you being a demon. They had actually taken it in quite nicely, Sakura had just stared at her sensei wide eyed while Sasuke looked like something made sense all of a sudden.

But at this very moment where you once again opened your eyes after a month of sleep, you weren't having any visitors, but there were no doubt that they had been there. There were about a dozen 'Get better soon' cards and there were fresh flowers on the stand beside the bed.

You got out of the bed with a little difficulty, seeing as your legs hadn't been moving for a month so they had gotten a little stiff, but that would soon go away after moving around a little. You went to the window and looked out, nearly making your eyes pop out of their sockets out of shock. There weren't a building that hadn't suffered any kind of damage as far as the eye could see.

What happened?

You went to the closet in the room and quickly changed into your own clothes before you went out of the window, you jumped down on the ground which made your still stiff legs nearly give in, but you got control over them just in time. You then went down the street as you looked at the village, everybody was rebuilding and repairing even the academy students, who were working on the academy together with the senseis, including Iruka.

"I see you're up and about again, Tsuyoi" you head a familiar voice say as you walked by a restaurant specializing in dumplings, you turned to see your sensei. "Did they discharge you already?"

"Not really" you answered him as you walked over to him.

"You shouldn't just run away from the hospital you know, you're probably worried" Kakashi told you with a strict look in his eye, though his voice was somewhat playful.

"Nah, let them worry a bit. More importantly, just what happened here?" you asked as you took a quick look around.

"Seems like you were right about Orochimaru's intentions from the very beginning" he said as he looked at you with an emotion on his masked face that you couldn't quite read. "He killed the 3rd too" you looked at your sensei with wide eyes.

"Then what about the Chunin exam? Are you gonna-" you started but was cut off.

"The Chunin exam's over, this all happened the very same day as the last examination" Kakashi told you.

"Just how long was I out?" you then asked him.

"A Month"

…

"A MONTH!!" you exclaimed as you stared at him with wide eyes. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT BLOODY DOCTOR!!! Then I'll get my powers back… and then I'M GONNA KILL THAT BLOODY SNAKE!!!" you were about to continue your little torrent of speech, but Kakashi clamped a hand over your mouth.

"Tsuyoi you can't just kill everybody you don't like, you know" he told you as he slowly removed his hand again.

"Why not? Pretty please?" you whined as you looked at him with puppy eyes. You heard a low chuckle from inside the restaurant, making you look in. There weren't a lot of people in there and you quickly figured that it had to one of the two cloaked people there was sitting at the bench just in front of you, who had chuckled. You quickly shook it off though and looked at Kakashi once again.

"You can at least let me kill that bastard snake, nobody likes him!" this time Kakashi chuckled at you as he looked at you with a kind smile behind his mask. He then looked over your shoulders and put his book away.

"Hey there, you two" he said, making you turn your head to see Kurenai and Asuma. "My, you two get along well"

Kurenai then looked away and with a slight blush on her pale cheeks as she told him that she was only there because Anko had asked her to buy some dumplings for her, while Asuma ignored Kakashi's allusion by asking what he was doing here.

"Well I came to buy an offering, and I'm meeting someone here" he answered him making you look at him with a slightly raised eyebrow. He hadn't bought anything, could it be that there was a deeper meaning with this? He then looked towards the two cloaked persons in the restaurant, which made you wonder even more. "Sasuke, that is"

"Oh? It's unusual for you to wait for someone "Asuma stated as he too looked towards the cloaked persons. "Is the offering for Obito?"

Obito? Wasn't that… isn't he dead? you thought a bit puzzled, not really understanding where they were going with this, it just didn't make any sense at all.

"Something like that"

"Kakashi? It's unusual for you to be here first" you then heard Sasuke say as he approached your sensei. That was when he noticed you.

"So this is where you're hiding" he said as he looked at you. "I take it injection didn't work"

"No it didn't and I am not quite happy about it" you told him truthfully with a sour look on your face, but that lightened up out of nowhere as an evil smile appeared on your lips. "Which reminds me, I was going to kill that doctor…" you then started walking away, but Kakashi stopped you by grabbing your shoulder.

"Don't kill the nice doctor"

"NICE?! He put me into a coma!" you exclaimed, but when you saw the look on Kakashi's face you sighed in defeat. He then looked at Kurenai and Asuma, who nodded before they took off leaving both you and Sasuke confused. You then noticed that the two cloaked persons had left, but thought nothing of it.

"Why don't you two train a little together?" Kakashi den asked, making you look at him. The idea was good enough, however you didn't quite like the thought of Sasuke knowing how weak you were without your demonic power, but on the other hand he was pretty good so he might be able to help you gain control over your chakra.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but nodded none the less and turned to walk away, you quickly followed him and together you walked down the street in silence. You didn't know what to say or even if you should say anything, Sasuke though spared you the trouble.

"So" he started making you look at him. "How did you loose your youki?"

"My… my youki? How do you know about that?" you asked him with wide eyes.

"Kakashi told us that you were a demon when you went into that coma" he answered you without even looking at you as you both kept walking.

"I see"

"So how did you loose it?" he asked again.

"It's a long story" you said as you looked down at the ground.

"We've got plenty of time" he said and you felt his eyes on you. You sighed as you looked around for a place you could talk until your gaze feel upon a stone bench beneath a blooming sakura. You went over and sat down, and Sasuke did the same.

"Well… it all started with that mission" you then told him everything you knew, including the fact that you had been sent on that A-ranked mission all this time ago in order to keep him safe from Orochimaru and all everything you knew about Orochimaru's reasons for wanting Sasuke. "I don't remember what he said word-for-word, but it was something like that he didn't want me to ruin his plans and that he still had good use for me, so he didn't want to kill me" you finished your story and looked up at a slightly wide eyed Uchiha.

"What kind of use?" he asked you, you shrugged.

"I'd be damned if I know" you answered him as you leaned back on the bench and rested your head on your arm that you had placed behind it.

"Why?" you were startled by his words and looked at him in the corner of your eyes. "Why did you accept that mission?" for some reason your eyes softened as you watched him waiting for your reply.

"That's what a team do, they take care of each other"

None of you said anything for a while after that, that is until you got enough of the silence.

"So, got anything I could help you out with?" you asked him as you turned your head to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're on a higher level than me now so I don't think we'd be able to have an actual spare, but that doesn't mean that I can't help you out a little with your training. You're too stubborn to help me out anyway so why bother asking?" you said as you felt a long gone smile creep up on your lips. He smirked at your comment and got up from then bench, you did the same and you then started walking towards a training area.

"You know, I could help you a little" he said after a little while, he had obviously been thinking about what you had said.

"Nah, that's okay you can be selfish today. I don't know if I'm completely up and about just yet, that injection and being in a coma for a month might have some side effects" you told him. "My legs have just stopped shaking" you then continued walking not noticing that Sasuke had stopped.

"Tsuyoi…" it was only then you noticed he had stopped walking; you halted and turned your upper body to look at him. He had a strange look in his eyes, normally they would cold and passive almost no matter what you said to him, but for some strange reason they held a certain glow that you were almost certain you had never seen in them before.

"Thank you"

For some reason the two of never went out to train, instead you somehow silently agreed to find Kakashi and then get him to train both of you. You went to his apartment and were quite surprised as to why Kakashi was in bed, seemingly knocked out and why 3 other Jounin were there.

"Why's Kakashi sleeping? Why are Jounin gathered here? What happened?" Sasuke asked, as you both went further into the room.

"Nothing much happened" Gai answered, making you frown.

"'Nothing much' couldn't possibly have knocked Kakashi-sensei out!" you said as you felt anger rise within your chest, they were lying straight to your faces.

"Is it true that i the /i Itachi came back?" you then heard another voice ask from just outside the slightly ajar door. "And he's after Naruto?"

Itachi? Naruto? you thought wide eyed as you turned to look at the unfortunate Jounin.

"Idiot" Kurenai said as Sasuke got a wild look in his eyes, it nearly frightened you. He then rushed out of the room past the Jounin and it was only then you realized just what had happened, you then sprinted off after him.

"Sasuke wait damnit!" you called out as you caught up to him.

"This has nothing to do with you" was all he said as he speeded up further.

"Naruto is a part of this, and since he's my friend this does have something to do with me! I'm not gonna sit around and wait!" you told him as you kept up with him, surprisingly without much trouble. "Besides, we'll find them faster this way"

That seemed to shut him up and you both ran down the streets to where Naruto lived, not knowing where he was. You jumped in one of the windows and Sasuke took the door, where he nearly bumped into Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Where's Naruto?!"

"He's not here!" you called out from the apartment, making Sakura jump out of surprise since she hadn't seen or heard you.

"I just got here. I wanted to give Naruto some Ohagi…" Sakura started but neither you nor Sasuke had any time to listen to her as you both ran off. You then stopped at Ichiraku.

"Old man! Naruto should've been here" Sasuke asked the owner. "Do you know where he went after he left?"

"Oh Naruto?" he said and got a thoughtful look on his face. "Let's see… Jiraiya-san came here around noon, they had some ramen together, then they said they were going somewhere"

"Where?" Sasuke asked.

"I think the lodging town is a little away from the village. He left with Jiraiya"

"Jiraiya?" Sasuke asked, obviously not knowing who he was.

"He's one of the Sannin. I know him, let's go" you said, he gave you a short nod and you both sprinted off towards the lodging town. Once you arrived there you gave him a short description of Jiraiya and you decided to split up, since that'd be faster than if you searched for them together.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Damn it" you muttered as you ran into a large crowd of people that was blocking the way, you didn't know quite what they were doing, but it didn't matter either. You went in trying to get through, but it was as good as hopeless, you then jumped up on a stack of wooden boxes and barrows and from them you jumped over at the wall, molding some chakra in your feet so you'd be able to get around the crowd that way and you'd also be able to look through the windows. You then started running with your eyes wide open, hoping to catch a glance of either Naruto and Jiraiya or Itachi and if the last, then hopefully before Sasuke did.

He was far from strong enough to take him on and you knew it, but you hadn't said anything to him, knowing full well that he wouldn't believe you and that he'd most likely get mad at you and then the little bit of friendship you had been able to re-establish would be in vain. Besides you might be able to distract him somehow and then hope that Sasuke was smart enough to get Naruto the hell away from here before he'd set after Itachi.

This would have been much easier if I still had been a youkai you thought angrily as you felt the urge to kill Orochimaru grow, you quickly shook it off however, seeing as you had other things that needed first priority at the moment.

No… I'm still a youkai, a youkai trapped in a human body you thought as you ran past a window, there weren't anything to be seen in it that had any relevance so you ran past it as with many other windows until you heard quite a few birds chipping from inside one of the buildings, the one you were walking on to be exact.

"DIE!!!" you then heard Sasuke yell.

"Damnit!" you cursed, knowing what this meant. Sasuke had found Itachi, this wasn't good, this wasn't good at all! You then ran towards the nearest window in the building, but stopped dead in your tracks as an explosion blew the wall to pieces right in front of you. You'd have been hit if you had gotten a single step further. The smoke and dust got into your lungs making you cough as you stumbled into the room since you wouldn't even be able to see your own hand if you held it right out in front of your nose.

You slowly got able of making out the scene before you as the dust fell to the ground and it didn't look too good, but you were surprised to see who were there. The two cloaked persons from the restaurant from earlier, once again you cursed your weakened nose to hell and back up again. Itachi was holding Sasuke's wrist in a tight grip as Naruto and some other guy were watching the brothers. Naruto then started molding some chakra, but this time it was different from before, it was reddish.

Must be the Nine Tails you thought.

"His chakra is filling up the space. I see, this is the Nine Tails' chakra" the guy you didn't know said.

"Why you…" Sasuke started but from cut of by Itachi.

"You're a bother" he then broke his wrist without any effort and let go, letting Sasuke fall to the ground as he held onto his painful wrist with a scream of the sudden pain.

"SASUKE!" both you and Naruto exclaimed, it seemed like it was only now they noticed you, not that you really minded that. Naruto then started doing some hand sighs, but the stranger swung a large sword at him that somehow stole his chakra.

"Damnit! Damnit! Why?!"

"My Samehada can shave… and devour chakra" the stranger then said. "It would be annoying if you used any of his petty techniques, perhaps we should cut off his arms before doing it to his legs" he then swung the sword at Naruto again. Something inside you snapped at that very moment, you had been in life threatening situations before and you knew both Naruto and Sasuke had too, but you had never watched it before. That ugly blue-skinned guy was about to take something of yours, your instincts just took over and you smashed into his side, making him fall into the wall. You quickly got up and went in front of Naruto, who looked at you wide eyed.

"Tsu-Tsuyoi? What are you doing?!" he asked you, slightly angry that you put yourself in danger, not that you really cared.

"As you know, I'm very territorial and I'm not about to give anything within it up to anybody" you said with a low growl in the back of your throat as you glared at the stranger.

"Having a girl fight for you, pathetic"

"Don't make this personal, fish-stick"

"Stay out of this!" Sasuke snapped at you, making you glare at him.

"Why don't you try and make me?!" you snapped back at him.

"Now isn't the time for you to fight your friends" the stranger then said as he lashed out at you with his sword, you quickly pushed Naruto out of the way and blocked the sword with a kunai when it was barely an inch from your forehead. You quickly figured that your arms weren't strong enough to keep the sword at bay for much longer and cursed inwardly again for not being your normal self, if you had been this would have been a piece of cake. You then remembered something and nearly smirked, you then molded a large amount of chakra in your feet and then just like the first time, you went straight through the floor, you though quickly jumped up at the ceiling on the first floor where you did it once more, making sure that you were just beneath the stranger, which earned him a heavy kick in the chin making him stumble backwards, nearly tripping as you made contact with the ceiling where you placed your feet as if you had been standing on the floor.

"Why you little bitch!" the stranger sneered at you and this time you couldn't hold your smirk back. He then charged you and managed to cut your stomach as you swung your back towards the ceiling, so you were resting on both your feet and your hands. You then let go with your feet and swung back to gain more force on the kick you send flying into his face before you let go of the ceiling and landed with both feet on the floor.

Naruto had indeed been right back when he visited you at the hospital, you were good a Taijutsu and somehow, even though your youki was gone, you were still in touch with your demonic instincts, which was what kept you cool, but you could feel the fear crawling just beneath your skin, trying to get out and immobilize you and you knew you had to keep moving.

A large cloud of smoke then appeared out of nowhere and shortly after, you were able to see Jiraiya's figure standing just behind Naruto with a black haired woman over his right shoulder.

"You two... do not know me very well" he said in a solemn voice as he made a silly pose that most likely was meant to be mysterious. "The man Jiraiya... is better at winning a girl then being seduced by one. I wouldn't let a woman seduce me with her beauty. When you become great like me, women will go crazy over your own beauty!"  
Your eyes started twitching and all of a sudden you felt like there was no hope.  
"Idiot" you mumbled as you hit your forehead. And he's supposed to be a Sannin...  
"Yeah right! You were excited over a simple wink from that woman! I don't think you should be showing off like that right now Ero Sennin!" Naruto nearly yelled at him.  
"Come on, now. Don't call me that in front of people" Jiraiya said as he scratched the back of his neck seemingly slightly embarrassed by Naruto's nickname for him.  
"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled, he then turned and pointed at Itachi and the stranger. "More importantly, these guys aren't just chumps, Ero Sennin"  
"Stop called me Ero Sennin!!" the stranger then started chuckling, well you had to admit it was a little funny that they were fighting over a nickname in a situation like this.  
"He is the great Jiraiya, who was praised as one of the legendary Sannin, after all. Even if you're an extreme lover of women, I knew that we couldn't hold you off that easily" he said sounding like a know it all, which made you wonna hit him over the head.  
"WHAT?! They know Ero Sennin's true identity?!" Naruto exclaimed, making you sigh.  
"It's not like it's a secret as to who he is" you told him with a sigh. Oh well, it is Naruto after all...  
"It seems like you have dispelled the illusionary technique from that woman" Jiraiya then looked at Itachi before he put the woman down, her back rest against the wall, he then made sure that she wouldn't fall to the side when he let go.  
"You're a disgrace to all men, using your eye to hypnotize a woman to separate me from Naruto" he said and stood up again. "So you're after Naruto, after all"  
"No wonder Kakashi-san knew. I see now, you were the source" Itachi said with a passive face. "It is an urgent order by our organization, Akatsuki, to take Naruto-kun with us"  
"I can't hand Naruto over to you" Jiraiya said.  
"We'll see about that" Itachi said making you glare at him.  
"There's no questioning it, Naruto stays here" you said as you positioned yourself in front if Naruto in a protective manner.  
"Tsuyoi, step back. I'll get rid of those two here" Jiraiya then said making you growl at him.  
"Don't interfere..." Sasuke then said making you forget to growl at Jiraiya for a moment as you looked down at him. He was slowly getting back on his feet, but he didn't look very stable though, he was shaking all over from fear or out of pain you didn't know, though it was most likely a little mix of the two.  
"The one who's going to kill him... is me!"  
"I've no interest in you right now" Itachi told him.  
"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled at him and charged him, but Itachi kicked him in the stomach sending him flying straight into the wall at the end of the hallway you were fighting in.  
"Sasuke!" both you and Naruto called out and ran towards him.  
"I told you not to interfere!" Sasuke told you angrily, making both of you stop dead in your tracks.  
"Stop being so god damn stubborn!" you growled at him.  
"I've told you before... I've lived up until now... for this moment... for this day!" he said as he slowly got back on his feet, he then charged Itachi again, who easily blocked his attack and backhanded him with such force that he flew back into the wall in the other end.  
"I'm not through yet..." you heard him say. "This is my battle..."  
Sasuke you idiot, you're gonna get yourself killed if you continue like this you though angrily as your growling increased.  
"Very well" Itachi then said and started walking towards Sasuke. You widen your eyes slightly sensing the danger and were about to charge at Itachi when the stranger got in front of you, blocking your way.  
"You heard him. This is a battle between those two, let's not interfere"  
"Not bloody likely" you said in a low whisper as you lashed out at him with a kunai.  
"Tsuyoi stop! You don't stand a chance against him!" you heard Jiraiya tell you, making you turn to glare at him.  
"Keep your mouth shut old man! I won't stand beside and let anything happen that could have been prevented!" you snapped at him.  
"You don't have time to look away from me, pretty girl" you then heard the stranger say and turned to look at him just as you felt something on your shoulder, you quickly got out of the way so that you wouldn't suffer anymore damage from the hit. You put your palms on the wall behind you and swung your legs up, molding another large amount of chakra in them, making them become something like a magnet, pulling the stranger closer to you and kicked him hard in the face twice, once from the right and then from the left by moving your leg back at its rightful place. He stumbled backwards both from the force in your kicks and from being taken by surprise.  
"Gloves off" you then heard him say in a low voice, just barely too high to be a whisper and then he came at you so fast that you didn't have any time to react, you wouldn't have been able to even if you wanted, you were out of chakra. He pinned you to the wall with his sword at your neck, you started growling at him as you glared at the blade.  
"Say goodbye kiddo" he then said and made himself ready to tear up your throat with that sword of his.  
"Not yet" you said in a dangerous whisper as burning marks started spreading all over the left side of your body from a spot on the left side on your neck. Slowly the marks turned black as your eyes turned into golden rings in pools of oil. You felt the power consume your whole being as a dark bluish purple aura surrounded you. The stranger had let go of you out of surprise and you guessed that since he didn't know what it was he probably wouldn't wonna take the risk of touching it, he weren't completely stupid after all.  
"I guess that slimy snake _did_ do something good after all" you said as you cracked your knuckles. You then reached out your hand as you collected some chakra into your palm, once again using it as a magnet, but this time to steal his sword. It forced itself out of his hands and few strait into yours, you could feel that the sword was trying to reject you, making you tighten your grip around it further as you charged him with his own sword. You managed to hit him a few times, until the sword really started to reject you making it burn in your palm. That was when Sasuke started screaming. You had been too tied up in your own fight to keep an eye on Sasuke and you instantly knew it was a mistake on your account. You snapped your head towards him to see that he had passed out from what seemed to be the Mangekyo Sharingan.  
"Sasuke" you roughly pushed the stranger out of the way as you ran towards Sasuke, you then forcefully bumped into Itachi making him let go of Sasuke as he stumbled to the side by a few steps. You caught Sasuke before he hit the ground, you placed a hand under his chin making him look up at you, his onyx eyes were still opened despite the fact that he had passed out from the stress. You rested your forehead against his, not caring that his blood dripped down from the corner of his mouth and onto your clothes.  
"I'm sorry Sasuke, it doesn't seem like I was that good of a choice to protect you as the 3rd had hoped" you whispered, not caring if the others heard you. You kneeled down and placed him against the wall, making sure he wouldn't fall to the sides before you stood up again. You slowly turned to face him with a surprisingly passive face.

Jiraiya's POV  
You watched as Tsuyoi snapped her head towards Sasuke when he started screaming, she then pushed Kisame out of the way and soon after moved Itachi out of the way too, which seemed to surprise the Uchiha. They seemed to have been equally ignoring each other for some reason, did they know each other?  
She caught Sasuke before he felt to the ground and lifted up his face so that he would have been looking at her if he hadn't been passed out. She then rested her forehead against his, which took you by surprise.  
"I'm sorry Sasuke, it doesn't seem like I was that good of a choice to protect you as the 3rd had hoped" you heard her whisper before she placed Sasuke against the wall, very much like you had done with the woman from before. She then stood up and faced Itachi with a surprisingly passive face, she just stared at him no emotions showing on her beautiful face.  
She then calmly walked closer to him and stopped a foot away from him, obviously not afraid of him, which told you that they indeed knew each other.  
"I won't charge you because of what you did to Sasuke, seeing as he more or less brought it upon himself. However, try and take Naruto away from here and you're dead, Itachi-san" she said as she looked him in the eye.  
"I won't give you a reason to put me on your 'hate and want to kill' list" he assured her making her let out a short, dark chuckle. She then backhanded him with such speed that even the Uchiha seemed surprised, it weren't harder than a normal slap though.  
"That's for drugging me 5 years ago" she told him and turned her head away angrily. You nearly did an anime fall at this.  
Well... she is defiantly a woman to hold a grudge you thought.  
"Tell me, Tsuyoi. What happened to your power?" he then asked, making her look at him slightly surprised, but she quickly turned passive again and looked away stubbornly.  
"None of your business" was all she said. He then grabbed her by her chin and forced her to look him in the eye, for a moment you thought he was gonna use the Sharingan on her, but nothing happened.  
She started growling at him, but stopped out of surprise when he, seemingly, gently removed some of her black hair from her face.  
"Now, don't be unreasonable" he said. "I had hoped that you'd have sought me out on your own. It would have been no trouble for you at all to find me with that nose of yours"  
Why would she seek him out? you wondered as you watched them.  
"I'm sorry" you then watched as her eyes widen and she snapped her head towards her right side, were a syringe was poking out from her side, containing a very blood-like liquid that seeped into her.  
"Not... this again..." you heard her mutter as her eyelids got heavier, until she collapsed. Itachi however seemed to be more careful with her and caught her before she hit the floor, letting her unconscious form rest against his chest.  
"You shouldn't have used that on her, Itachi-san. You know we don't have that much of it left. Besides you know humans can't survive that stuff" Kisame said.  
"CUT IT OUT ALREADY YOU BASTARD!" Naruto the yelled and charged Itachi, making Kisame charge him. You then quickly did some hand signs and preformed your technique.  
"Ninpou Gamaguchi Shibari" the walls then turned into that of the inside of a rock frog's stomach.  
"You're out of luck, Itachi, Kisame" you said as you looked at them. "You're inside my stomach now. I summoned the oesophagus of a gigantic frog from the Myouboku Mountain's rock inn. You two are wanted criminals anyway, I'll turn you two into food for this rock frog" The Uchiha looked as passive as ever while Kisame frowned at the information.  
"What is this?" Naruto asked as he looked around at the walls, floor and the ceiling.  
"Naruto! You stay still. Don't worry, this is my technique" you assured him.  
"Kisame come" Itachi said and you watched as they with much difficulty ran around the corner, but that wasn't what worried you the most. Itachi had picked up Tsuyoi bridal style and were obviously taking her with him, she wasn't even their target. You then heard the sound of an explosion as the whole building shook a bit from the force of it, you then sprinted off in the same direction as they had to find, what was supposed to be a dead end, a large hole in the wall surrounded by black flames.  
"Damnit!" you heard Naruto curse behind you as he watched the black flames. "DAMNIT!!"


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"We gotta save Tsuyoi!" Naruto exclaimed with large eyes out of both fear and frustration over not being able to do anything.

"There's nothing we can do, Naruto. You heard what Kisame said, she's probably already dead and if not, then she will be long before we can reach her" Jiraiya told him, it were hard words, but it was the truth. The two Akatsuki members might very well have taken her dead body with them to study it, with Tsuyoi being a demon, even though she had lost her demonic power, her body would still be a whole lot different than that of a normal human. Who knows what they'd be able to do with kind of information?

"SHE WON'T DIE!!" Naruto yelled at the older Sannin, who looked at him slightly annoyed.

"I'm afraid that there's not much hope for her if any at all" he told the angry blond kid before him. "You should be proud of her, whether or not she's still alive" the blond looked at his teacher with a slightly surprised look on his whiskered face, he then looked down at Sasuke, who was still passed out from all the stress his body and mind had went through.

She was actually able to fight them somewhat evenly, even without her youki she was a dangerous opponent. And to give her life for a friend... Jiraiya thought as he looked down at the Uchiha himself.

Few hours later, your name was added on the stone, which you had watched a lot of times in your 12 year long life. The cenotaph, where all of special heroes of Konoha's names were carved into.

The K.I.A list

However the very next morning you were slowly awakening to find yourself in a strange bedroom, it looked like it weren't used very much, but it was neat none the less, except for some clothes that was laying on the floor.

You nuzzled your head down into the soft pillow beneath it as the scent in the room filled your nose, someone's scent lingered in it, the same smell like when you take a deep breath out in the forest during a heavy storm.

It was only then you felt someone's breath on the back of your neck along with a hand that was gently resting on your waist. You tensed as you slowly turned your gaze to the hand, but your attention felt upon something else than the hand. A ring. It had a scarlet color and the kanji on it said: "crimson". You then turned your upper body carefully, not wanting to wake up whomever it was who was sharing the bed with you, there laying and what seemed to be sleeping peacefully was Itachi.

You nearly jumped out of the bed out of surprise, but stopped dead in your tracks when you realized how peaceful he looked. You then slowly started to remember what had happened the day before, the memory alone almost made you wonna slap him again for drugging you... again, but when you looked at his sleeping face, you couldn't bring yourself to stay mad at him for some reason. You rolled your eyes at yourself and slowly lay down again, resting your one arm under your head as you looked up at the ceiling.

"I see it worked" you then heard him say after a few minutes, making you turn your head to look at him questioning. He didn't say anything else or even show any emotions on his face, which annoyed you a bit, but then again that was to be expected from the older Uchiha.

You blinked a few times, still not understanding just what he was talking about and ran a hand through your long silky hair as you tried to figure out just what he had meant. You then caught a glimpse of silver in the corner of your eyes, making them widen slightly. You grabbed a handful of your hair and looked down at it as it gently slipped through your long, slender fingers like silver threads. You then looked down at your hands to see that your claws were back too.

Ever so slowly, as it all finally seeped into your mind, a large smile appeared on your lips and then, without thinking, you threw your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to your chest.

"I love you!" you exclaimed a little louder than needed be, not caring that he had gone completely stiff from your touch, he was looking at you with a shocked and unsure look on his face, not knowing what to do, but to his great relief you spared him the trouble by letting go of him a little embarrassed by your actions.

"Heh, sorry about that" you muttered as you turned your head away. You could feel a smirk creep up on his lips, but you didn't turn to look. Truth to be told, you didn't quite know what to do with yourself. You were in the same bed as the murderer of the Uchiha clan, who was out to hurt and most likely kill your best friends. On the other hand, he had never done anything to you, he had actually helped you getting your power back and if you looked back at your childhood then he was actually the only one who hadn't abandoned you for reasons you didn't know. Of course you knew there was a motive behind it all, but still.

And only to make things worse, you were most likely at the Akatsuki hideout and you couldn't exactly make yourself turn them in or something like that now.

So god damn troublesome you groaned inwardly and thereby reminding yourself of Shikamaru. You then sighed as you looked down at the dark wooden floor.

"I take it I owe you a favor" you said not turning to look at him, not really liking the fact that you owed him something, or anyone else for the matter.

He didn't answer you however, not that you had expected him to. You knew he was a very silent person, he had always been though it seemed to you that it had gotten worse after he left Konoha.

"So state your terms, but I warn you though" you said as you finally turned to face him. "If you go after Naruto, I won't hesitate to kill you".

"Still the caring one" he said, completely ignoring your threat.

"Well, someone has to be" you told him as you looked at your claws, not really believing that you were back to normal. You could feel the power running through your veins, you had either gotten a whole lot stronger while being in your human form or you had just never realized how much power that actually flew in your veins and your bloodline. Maybe it was a mix of both, that wouldn't be unrealistic, you had probably just been used to the feeling of the youki rampaging throughout your every fiber and now it might not be just youki, but also chakra. You knew that the tailed beasts used chakra, which was why they were more or less the only demons known to the humans.

They had been, to put it bluntly, made fun of because they hadn't been that good at using their demonic abilities other than their inborn ones and they weren't even that good with those. They had been of the lowest rank, but after they got to the mortal ream they learned to control the hidden energy of the mortals, chakra, they got stronger and only the 6 taiyoukai (Like daimyou [feudal lords only they're youkai [demons) were able to fight them of, but the humans, who had taken most of the blow, took matters into their own hands and sealed up quite a few of them while the taiyoukai managed to imprison the rest.

For some strange reason had chakra always had a larger effect on youkai even though it was the mortal version of youki, maybe it had something to do with humans being so much weaker by nature that something that could make them so much stronger would make a youkai evenly stronger compared to their strength. Seemed logically enough for you, so you decided that that must be it.

"But you didn't answer me" you then said after a little while of silence, not really knowing what you should say to the older Uchiha. You barely knew him anymore, you weren't even quite sure you ever did, if so wouldn't you have noticed what way he was going? What he was planning to do? Now that you thought about it, you couldn't really blame him, Fugaku (Sasuke and Itachi's dad) had always expected so much of him and never really took the time to get to know his own son.

Maybe that was what drew Itachi over the edge back then. Maybe it wasn't really Sasuke being jealous on Itachi, but Itachi being jealous on Sasuke. It weren't unusual for an older sibling to get jealous on younger siblings, so maybe if Sasuke had gotten all of their parents' attention and they expected Itachi to become something he never really wanted to be.

You then turned to look at the Uchiha that was half sitting half lying on the bed beside you, when you looked at him like that, he seemed so… displaced, that seemed to be the best word in your vocabulary to describe the way he looked.

He didn't answer you though, making you get a slightly irritated look on your face.

"Look, if you don't know what favor you wonna ask me, then it wouldn't hurt to tell me you know"

"…"

"Please, don't make me humiliate myself" you said, but he still didn't answer you. "You are aware that your silence isn't scary right? It's just plain annoying"

"Just as annoying as your constant blabbering" he then said, making you glare at him.

"Well excuse me for trying to find out whether or not I should just walk out on you" you told him a little harshly, not that you really believed it would effect him but now he knew that you weren't pleased at all with his silent attitude. "You've lived in more silence than a deaf person" you muttered as you looked away.

"You're not to leave" he then said making you look at him again, at first a little surprised that he did say something then angry that he thought he could just order you around.

"You're not the boss of me Itachi!" you nearly snapped at him making him look at you with a very annoyed look on his face. "I might owe you, but that doesn't make me your little pet or something!"

You looked him straight in the eye, glaring as you felt the blue slashes on your cheeks getting visible.

"The favor I want from you requires you staying here" he then said making you look at him rather surprised and a little confused, wondering what he had in mind. He obviously noticed your sudden change of mood because he regained his passive expression and placed a hand on top of your head. You had to admit you liked the feeling, but it discriminated you by making you feel like an actual dog, but what the hell, you'd let it slip just this ones.

"I want you to help us with a little problem" you heard his dark voice tell you, while your eyelids were getting heavier thanks to the hand on your head, which was making you extremely comfortable.

"What problem?" you asked slightly drowsy fighting to keep your head up. He was looking at you with a rather amused look in his eyes.

"The tailed beasts, I want you to tell us everything you might know about them and to collect even more information" this made you raise an eyebrow at his, still you your dazed state.

"Have you forgotten that I've lived among humans my whole life? I don't know anymore about them than you do" you told him as you turned your head downwards.

"But being a demon allows you to find out further information that we would never be aloud to get"

"That might be…"


	19. Chapter 18 The End

Chapter 18

"No way! Nuh uh!" you said as you crossed your arms over your chest. You were sitting in a chair at a table that was filled with dishes, which was the reason to your dour behavior at the moment.

"But the dishes need to be done, yeah" Deidara said as he looked at the table.

"Not by me" you told him stubbornly.

"But you use the kitchen too, yeah" he defended his cause.

"Oh yeah, you can totally see on the dishes that I'm here too now" you said sarcastically. "I've used two plates, two pairs of silverware and 5 glasses since I got here and I cleaned them up myself afterwards. I'm obviously not house-trained, bad, bad girl!" you added hitting your hand.

"You do know that you practice a double standard right?" Kisame then said as he looked at you from his seat. "We're not aloud to treat you like the filthy dog you are, but you do it all the time"

"Well, I don't force you underwater every chance I get, but you still bathe every now and then… hopefully…" you said as you wrinkled up your nose, acting like he was reeking of something bad, which made Deidara laugh at you.

"She's got a point, yeah" he said while Kisame was glaring at you. You and Kisame never really learned to get along very well.

You had been at the Akatsuki hideout for 3 days now, still having a promise to keep for Itachi giving you your powers back and you were still being a little suspicious about it, not so much about the 'you've to find out more stuff about the tailed beasts' thing, no, but he just didn't seem to want you to be alone and it was kinda freaking you out. Itachi would keep an eye on you constantly as if he was afraid that you'd do something stupid, you even had to sleep in his room in i _his /i _ bed and if he just happened not to be around then he'd make sure that one of the others would watch you. It was getting on your nerves really.

"Have you ever thought about joining?" Deidara then asked you making you freeze for a moment before you moved your golden gaze to him with a surprised look on your face.

"No, as soon as I'm even with the Uchiha I'm out of here" you said stretching your back a little. "By the way, if I ever get into trouble for helping you guys out, I'm gonna kill you my bloody self" you said as you had just realized what it was you had gotten yourself into, you felt extremely stupid for not realizing so sooner, but on the other hand so many things had happened so it were illogical for it all not to sink in instantly.

"Aw, now you're being unreasonable, Tsuyoi-san yeah" Deidara said.

"I think it seems fair enough" you defended yourself as you studied your claws while looking pretty innocent, but then again when did you not unless people spotted you while doing something not so innocent?

You then pulled out your sketch block and turned to a blank page before you started draw, making a mental note to buy a new pencil since the one you were using at the moment were only about half the length of you finger now.

"Still drawing?" you heard a voice behind you, making you stop and turn your head to look at the older Uchiha, who was standing behind you and looked down at your block. He then slowly reached out and gently pried the block out you hands as he started to leaf it though, normally you were extremely protective over your sketch block, but for some reason you didn't even bother getting it back from Itachi as he looked through pages of your life and backwards might I add.

"You've gotten pretty fast at it" he then noted as he skipped the pages where you knew the drawings of his family were and back to the one you had just started one, which happened to be Deidara and Kisame along with the dish-filled table. "Hopefully it's not for posters" he added with a raised eyebrow at you, which made you roll your eyes.

" i Akatsuki hide out seeks scullery maid with a death wish /i sounds nice doesn't it?" you asked with a smirk on you face turning your look to the two members who were still arguing about who was going to do the dishes. A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he turned his gaze at the two that were still fighting.

"Enough of that, you need to do something about that promise of yours" he then said and turned his dark gaze back at you.

"I know, but where do you expect me to start? I've never been out among other demons, I don't know where they are" you said truthfully as you leaned back in the chair you were sitting on, with your arms crossed over your chest and a thoughtful look on your face.

"I do" your eyes widen slightly at his words. "I'll take you there, so go make yourself ready"

"I am ready, where to?" you asked as you stood up, but he placed a hand on your shoulder, stopping you from going anywhere.

"Go get one of the cloaks and straw hats in my closet, we can't have anybody recognizing you" he told you and turned you around, he then gently pushed you towards the stairs as if you had been a child, which made you slightly glare at him and mumble things about he was lucky not to be on your 'hate and want to kill' list yet.

You went upstairs and into Itachi's room were you went to the closet, you grabbed what he had told you to and got into the attire that to your surprise fitted rather well, even though the cloak went a little further down than it did on the others, most likely due to the fact that Itachi was 2 inches taller than you and for a moment you debated with yourself whether or not he'd get it back. It was quite comfortable. You then made your way downstairs to see that Kisame had lost the fight about the dishes and was now standing above the sink, grumbling curses as the plates threatened to break in his hands because he was holding them so tightly.

"Let's go" you heard Itachi say making you turn and look at him, you nodded and then you were off.

This is were the adventure of your life really begins and where your life in Konoha ended, but this you didn't know as you ran through the forest with the murder of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Itachi.

This was how this story, your story, could have started, you and the older Uchiha running away together. Out of the laws' reach along with morality.

If anybody had told you what would become of the two of you, you wouldn't have believed them and even later on, you won't.

_**The End**_


End file.
